Kissing The Wind
by Haylzz
Summary: A whole bunch of friends living under one roof, all sharing the up's and down's that life throws there way. feturing Hardyz and many many more plz R
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Jeff what are you doing?" Mila questioned as he sat up off the floor "I'm trying to see were the gaps are" came his reply as Mila looked to the roof above her "oh my god Jeff what have you done!!!" Mila screeched "what I thought it was cool" he said with a smirk "yeah right wait till dad sees this you are going to die . I can see it now" she said laughing as he got up and brushed himself off before heading for the kitchen "hey there's something else bothering you isn't there" Mila said following him through the large house "no why you say that" he replied guarded "because .. Your all quiet and you always do that when something's bothering you" she said as he stopped and turned around "do not" he argued as she smirked "oh do to . and please tell . it'll make you feel better promise" she said smiling as he rolled his eyes "what .. Oh come on Jeff just tell me .. Or do I have to guess" she said following him once again "it's about you and Hayley isn't it" she said as he stopped in his tracks "MILLA I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!" he replied loosing his temper as she stepped back in shock "FINE!!" she yelled back before turning and walking out the door.  
  
Mila walked back thought he front door of the house she shared with her older brother noticing the coast was clear she then proceeded to climb up the stairs but was stopped when she heard voices coming from the kitchen not really wanting to know who it was she continued her climb up the stairs to her room "Mila" she heard a voice call from behind her "what" she replied stopping and spinning around on her heels "are you coming with us tomorrow?" Matt asked as she shrugged her shoulders "what's the matter?" he asked "nothing don't worry about it I'm just pissed off" she replied as Matt looked at her questioningly "at who?" he asked "Jeff . but I guess that's what I get for trying to HELP!!" she said just as Jeff walked through the back door "oh I see" Matt said quietly under his breath as he watched his baby sister storm up the stairs.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Matt asked as Jeff sat down at the table opposite him "I don't know .. It's just I don't know what to do Matt" Jeff replied with his head in his hands "about what" Matt asked puzzled "Hayley told me she loved me .. And .." He trailed off letting Matt finish his sentence "and you couldn't say it back?" Matt said "yeah" Jeff replied, "Well do you love her?" Matt said, "Yes more than anything .. That's what I don't understand why cant I say it if I feel it so strongly" Jeff replied getting up and pacing the room "what did she do" Matt asked after a while "nothing she just went quiet and didn't mention it again" he replied finally sitting back down "did you explain why you couldn't tell her?" he asked as Jeff shook his head "well then my suggestion to you little bro is tell her . but first you better go talk to Mila" Matt said as Jeff nodded "yeah I did kinda bite her head off" He replied standing up and heading up the stairs to his sisters room.  
  
"Mila can I come in?" He asked knocking on the door "what do you want" she yelled through the thick ply wood door "I want to talk" he yelled back as she turned her music off and unlocked the door "so talk" she said standing in the open door "sorry for biting your head off I shouldn't of taken my anger out on you" he said as she raised an eyebrow "yeah whatever apology accepted" she replied turning and walking back into her room "I'm going down to the store to get some video's later do you want to come my shout" he asked "yeah sure" she replied giving him a little smile before he left.  
  
"Jeff phone" Mila called from the end of the hall "tell whoever it is ill call them back" he yelled back running across the hall and into his room in just a towel "ah you might want to take this" she replied placing her hand over the mouth piece and walking towards his door "no just tell them ill call them back" he replied "it's Hayley" she said as his arr quickly squeezed through the gap and she handed him the phone before leaving him to talk in private. "Hello" Jeff said answering the phone "hey .. How are you?" I asked kinda awkwardly "not much what about you?" he replied "same what are you up too tonight?" I asked "well me and Mila are going to get some videos do you want to come over" he replied "nah you guys have your time" I replied "no come over I know she wants to see you" he said as I smiled slightly "ok what time?" I said finally giving in "say seven" he said "see you then bye" I replied hopping he'd say those three little words which never came. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Mila hurry up . by the time we get there the store will be closed" Jeff called as Mila raced down the stairs "I'm coming god" she said wrapping a scarf around her neck and pulling on her jacket to keep her warm and out of the chilly north Carolina wind "do you want to take mine or yours?" she asked pointing to his and then her car "mine" he replied as she shrugged not wanting to complain as she jumped into Jeff's car. "Hey um . would you mind if Hayley comes over tonight?" he asked as we pulled up outside of the video store "no why would I mind" Mila replied questioningly "I just hough id better ask first that's all" he said locking the car up "nah it will be fun" Mila added as they walked into the store.  
  
"JEFF DOOR!! Mila called from the top of the stairs where she was wrapped in just a towel before quickly scurrying to her room to get dressed. "Hey" Jeff said answering the door "hey I replied as he gave me a hug "I'm glad you came" he said kissing me "me too" I replied smiling softly "so what movies we got?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to Mila "um well we got the ladies man" she said in the same voice as the man Lion Phelps himself as I started to laugh "that movie is so good" I said before she moved onto the next one " I know but try telling him that" Mila said pointing to Jeff who was walking in with a bag of pop corn and some drinks "thanks" I said as he handed me a glass before sitting down next to me "so what do you guys want to watch first?" Mila asked "the ladies man" I said smiling "oh nah" Jeff started as both Mila and myself gave him puppy dog eyes "ok fine" he said giving in as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well guys I'm going to head off to bed ... Are you staying tonight?" Mila asked "I.." I started to say "yeah" but Jeff finished as I looked at him and Mila smiled well ill leave you two alone then" she added winking as she ran up the stairs. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" I questioned turning to him "yeah .. We need to talk" he replied "if its about what I said the other night just forget I even said it" I said looking at the ground "but that's just it I don't want to forget" he replied as my head shot up as he moved closer to me "I love you too" he added pulling me in for a long passionate kiss.  
  
I awoke the next morning wrapped up in someone's arms it took me a while before remembering the night before we hadn't done anything just laid in each others arms till we fell asleep a small smile formed on my face as I rolled over to face the man sleeping beside me, I gently stroked a piece of blue hair away from his face as he moaned and sleepily opened his eyes "sorry" I whispered "don't be" he replied kissing me "you know I really did mean it" he said snuggling closer to me as if know what I was thinking "yeah I know" I replied looking deeply into his eyes that were full of truth "hey what's the time?" I asked laying my head on his bear chest "it is . almost Ten" he replied as I shot up "id better go Alex is probably wondering where I am" I said quickly jumping out of the bed as he propped himself up on his elbows "do you really have to go?" he asked as I crawled back onto the bed and over to where he was "yeah" I replied kissing his soft lips "are you going to comeback over tonight?" he said as I climbed back off the bed "if you'd like ill make sure I bring panamas this time" I replied laughing slightly as I looked down at myself "hey you look good in my shirt" he protested as I smile "ill see you later" I said quickly exiting the room.  
  
"Hey were did you go last night?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow "to Jeff's" I said quickly thinking she didn't hear or understand what I had just said "you what . go Hayz did yahz . you know" she asked winking "no we didn't" I replied walking down the hall to my room and grabbing my bag before proceeding to pack a few thing in it "are you going back?" she asked standing At my door "yeah" I replied smiling "as she jumped on my bed "come on tell me" she pleaded as I shook my head "I will . but not right now I got to go plus your lover boy just pulled up" I replied laughing as she gave me a shove before leaving the room. "I wont be home tonight ill see you later bye . see yah Shane," I said as I rushed out the door and jumped in my car.  
  
"Hey where did Hayley go?" Mila asked sitting at the table eating her bowel of cereal "went home to grab some stuff . she said she would come back" he replied smiling slightly "you guys didn't . I mean please tell me you didn't" Mila said as Jeff laughed "no we didn't .. And why would you care" he replied sitting down opposite her "because it's not right to think about your older brother doing it while I'm upstairs that's just plain wrong" Mila said trying not to laugh herself "well I'll remember that when you" but before he could finish his little speech the doorbell rang "oh save by the bell" Mila joked as he got up to answer the door.  
  
"Hey . you know you can just walk in" Jeff said as he gave me a kiss as I smiled "hey Hayz" Mila said as she entered the lounge room "hey Mila" I replied sitting next to her "I heard about your job interview . you'll get it trust me" I said grabbing one of her magazines that were laying in the middle of the table "yeah I hope so .. Oh hey since your hear you can help me decide what to wear" Mila suggested as I nodded "oh god help me" Jeff said as I kicked him under the table playfully just as the phone rang "ill get it" Mila announced as she jumped up to answer it "well I guess it was for her then" Jeff said watching as she walked up the stairs headed for her room "did Alex give you the third degree when you went home?" Jeff asked as he took his plate to the sink but I was too involved in the magazine I was reading instead of listening to what he was saying "Hayley" he said again before coming around behind me attacking my neck with kisses.  
  
"Oh puha-lease get a room," Mila said as all three started to laugh "hey Hayley I need your help" Mila said seriously as I got up and walked towards her "ill be out back if you need me" Jeff said as us girls made our way up the stairs to her part of the house "so what's up?" I asked sitting on the couch in her make shift lounge room "Adam rang" she said sitting on her bed "and that's bad because?" I questioned, "I don't know what to do .. He's older than me .. He's Jeff and Matt's friend but I really like him and he always tells me he likes me in more than just friends and stuff' she said as I sighed "well dose he know you like him?" I asked as she shook her head "no I haven't had the curage too" she replied "well maybe you should talk about this with Jeff and Matt" I suggested as she sat up "I got it . could you?" she pleaded "fine" I replied as she jumped up giving me a hug "thankyou so much . I owe yah" she said "ill remember that" I said before exiting the room and heading outside.  
  
"Jeff" I called not knowing where he might pop up from "DOWN HERE!!" he yelled back as I made my way over the dirt piles to where he was "watch your step" he said as I slowly stepped over one of the many holes in the yard before finding him down one "what can I do for you?" he asked as I sat on the edge of it and watched him dig "well I actually came down to ask yo something" I replied as he turned around "ok what?" he replied placing his shovel down and leaning on the edge of the dirt wall "well what would you do if one of your friends wanted to hook up with Mila?" I asked searching his face for any sign of reaction "who is it?" he asked with serious eyes "don't know . it was just a question forget I even asked" I replied smiling innocently before standing up to walk away "yeah right get your fine ass back here" he said before I go too far.  
  
"I swear I don't know anything" I said watching him climb out of the hole before coming face to face with me "come on you know " he said with a smirk on his face as I looked him up and down he was covered in mud and lots of it "ok if you don't tell me I think I might just have to give you a hug . a nice looong hug" he added as I started to steep back shaking my head before he lunged at me wrapping his arms tightly around my squirming body "OK .. OK ILL TELL" I yelled laughing as he let me go and I looked down at my now muddy self "Adam" I said quietly as he looked at me 'serious" he replied "yeah .. So your not upset or anything?" I asked "no Adams a nice guy one of my good friends .. But I would feel a bit un comfortable" he replied walking towards the shed "true .. Hey can we talk about this inside I'm freezing" I said wrapping my arm around myself in an attempt to keep me warm "ill warm you up" he said winking as I rolled my eyes and headed inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Mila sat on the couch quietly watching T.V when she felt someone sit beside her "hey sis what's happening" Jeff said with a smile "what do you want" she asked suspiciously "nothing why you ask" he replied as flipped through the channels "I know you Jeffrey .. It's either A) I'm in trouble B) your in trouble and you want me to did you out or C) your going to cause trouble so which one is it" she said "I just had a question that's all" he said as Mila shut the T.V off and turned to face him "go ahead ask" she said "well .. You know Adam" he started before she started to laugh "yeah I do and I also know Hayley talked to you about him as well so you don't have to lie cause you are do bad at it" she said "fine ok . well I don't have a problem with you or Adam hooking up I mean he's a nice guy and a good friend and I guess there are a lot of assholes out there that yah could be with . and I'm glad your not but if your happy then so am I" he finally finished as she gave him a hug "thanks Jeff . means a lot" she said just as Hayley walked out of the kitchen "are you cooking?" Mila asked as I nodded "Jeffrey you are such a pig . you don't invite your girlfriend over to cook you dinner" Mila said shoving him "hey I though we were sharing a special moment" Jeff said in his defence as they all laughed.  
  
"Hey thanks for talking to him," Mila said as she helped Hayley in the kitchen "it's ok anytime" I replied as she smiled "so are you staying till we leave on Friday?" Mila asked as I shrugged "probably not I mean ill have to go home and stuff why?" I asked "I don't know it's just fun when you're here . not that Jeff's not fun or anything he's just not a girl well he is just I cant talk to him bout some stuff and since iv moved back home and gotten myself back together after being in a bad crowd I don't have many friends well none really that I trust that much" Mila said as she peeled a potato "you know you can come stay with me and Alex and Amy anytime you want you know that" I said as she smiled "yeah I know" she said with a smile as she chucked the wet cloth at Hayley and an all out food fight started.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! . What have you done to my kitchen" Jeff practically shouted "nothing" both girls answered innocently "yeah RIGHT like I believe that" Jeff said with raised eyebrows "don't worry we'll clean up" I said as I pulled a potato peeling off my face and he laughed. An hour later dinner was ready the kitchen was clean and so were we "so what's for tea" Jeff asked as he stepped into the now sparkling white kitchen "lasagne with potatoes and beans" I replied as I pulled it out of the oven and placed it on top of the bench to cool down a little before cutting it up "my fav" he replied walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "I know" I replied with a slight smile as I went to cut the first piece the knife slipped and cut my finger "ouch" I said quietly breaking free of Jeff's grip around my waist and running the cold water over my finger "what you do?" Jeff asked coming over to investigate "I cut my finger" I replied wincing in pain as the water gushed over it.  
  
"Show me it" Jeff said as he turned the tap off and gently grabbed my hand "ouch that hurts" I said as he wiped an antiseptic swab over the cut "sorry" he replied placing a band-aid over it and then gently kissing it "is that better?" he asked "much" I replied "ah hello .. We have guests," Mila said from the doorway of the kitchen as Matt and Amy laughed "Hey Ames I hope you didn't mind I borrowed your black kitty shirt" I said "nah it's cool cause I borrowed your white Echo one" Amy replied smiling "well then I guess your even" Matt said taking a seat next to his sister at the table "Matt you stink" Mila said as everyone started laughing except for Matt "no I don't I think its you" Matt said "no seriously you reek" Mila said again trying not to offend "yah kinda do Matt . what have you been doing?" Jeff chimed in as both Amy and Hayley stood back "did you step in dog poo?" Mila asked as Matt shoved her "oh for god sakes" Matt said as he stood up and took off his shoes before throwing them out the front door "thankyou" Mila said as he plopped back down on his chair. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Jeff where's Hayley?" Mila asked as she descended the stairs "she had to go home something about Alex need her for something" he replied placing his drink back in the fridge "hey are you going to ask her to move in?" Mila asked out of the blue "ah why" he replied kinda shocked "I don't know she spends most of the time here anyway I just though you know" she replied innocently and quickly changing the subject "so what will I have to do on Friday?" she asked as he sat down at the table "don't know he changes all the time just be prepared for anything .. Do you want to go through some stuff today?" he asked "would you . I mean if your busy its ok" she replied sitting opposite him "its fine it'll be fun" he replied smiling and ruffling her hair as he stood up and left the room.  
  
"Jeff I cant do it I suck" Mila said becoming frustrated with herself "yes you can and you will" he replied sternly "now climb back up there and do it again till you get it right" he added "Jeff I cant do it will you listen to me" Mila said on the verge of tears as he sighed "hey .. Is she ok?" I asked quietly as Mila rushed past me "yeah she's just frustrated" he replied watching her leave "ill go talk to her" I said as he grabbed my arm lightly "I thought you wanted to talk to me" I said with puppy dog eyes as I smiled slightly before giving him a kiss and slightly moaning as he deepened it after a few minutes I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes "love you" he whispered gently as I cupped his face "love you too . but I better check on Mila" I said giving him one more quick kiss "ok but I need to talk to you later" he replied slapping my ass as I left.  
  
"Mila can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door "yeah its open" her depressed voice called back "what's the matter?" I asked sitting on the bed beside her "I don't know I guess its just nerves" she replied "her there's nothing to be nervous about ... you got to stop beating yourself up inside you're a fantastic wrestler and I know for sure that Vince wants you on board .. And that's a fact . but there's something else bothering you isn't there" I said as her dark blue eyes looked up at me "I guess I'm kinda upset cause my mom wont be there watching me fulfil my dreams yah know" she replied as I put my arm around her "she'll be there she's always been there watching and cheering you on I know you cant se her or hear her but you have to know she'll always be with you no matter what" I said as she smiled slightly a tear trickling down her cheek "thanks" she said giving me a hug "anytime" I replied hugging her back.  
  
"Hey did you find out what that was all about?" Jeff asked as I walked out the back door and over to where he was working on his bike "yeah" I replied sitting down on the bench he had under an old tree in the back yard "well are you going to tell me?" He asked looking up from wheat he was doing "she's just nervous" I replied as he shook his head "no try again" he said as I sighed "that's the truth" I protested "no its not I can tell when your not telling the whole truth you do this little squinty thing with your eyes" he said "fine . she's a bit down that your mom wont see this" I replied as he went back to work "oh ok" he said before going quiet on the subject. After 10 minutes of silence I finally cracked "I'm sorry Jeff" I said as he turned to look at me "what for" he asked "well you went all quiet after I told you why Mila was upset" I said as he "don't worry about it" he replied giving me a smile but deep down I knew he was holding back the pain he still felt for the loss of his mother even if it was years ago. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked sitting on his bed while he fed his fish "yeah . um Mila suggested something to me this morning and I thought it was a good idea . but I mean id understand if you didn't agree" he said before taking a breath "ok so what is it?" I asked with a smile "do you want to move in with me?" he asked as I sat there not knowing what to say next "um . I . I don't know" I replied stuttering "its ok if you don't I mean I don't want to push you into anything you don't want" he said "can I get back to you on it?" I asked as he smiled "yeah" he replied kissing my cheek before leaving the room "great what have a I done" I said to myself as I fell back on the bed cussing to myself.  
  
"Hey Mila" Jeff said as he walked upstairs and into her part of the house "what's up?" she asked folding her clothes and putting them away "I asked her" he said sitting down on the couch "asked her what?" Mila replied from inside her closet "to move in" he answered as she quickly shot out from behind the door "and" she asked urging him on "she said she didn't know" he replied kinda depressed "well that's cool at least she didn't say no" Mila said trying to brighten him up "yeah I guess" he replied "hey she told me what was up with you before" he added as Mila sat down on her bed "yeah stupid huh" she replied as he looked at her "no it's not stupid . I felt exactly the same but deep down I knew she was there" he replied as Mila smiled before hugging her brother "thanks . now lets go do something" she said with a smile as she pulled him off the lounge and dragged him downstairs.  
  
"Hayley?" Jeff called through the house before checking back in his room were he found her asleep on the bed looking very uncomfortable, he smiled as he lifted her legs and placed them gently on the bed trying not to wake her and them placing a blanket over her before kissing the top of her head and leaving the room as quietly as he came. "What are you doing?" Mila questioned as she spotted him creeping out of his room "nothing" he replied innocently "hey kiddies what's happening?" Matt yelled as he burst through the front door "god Matt don't you ever knock" Mila said jumping in surprise "no he's Matt hardy he never knocks" Amy said as Matt coked an eyebrow at her and she smiled "hey can you guys keep the noise down" Jeff said quietly "no need I'm up" I said walking out of the room "maybe I should buy you a fog horn for your birthday wait you don't need one you are one" I said sarcastically punching his arm as both Jeff and Amy laughed.  
  
"Well what were you doing in there anyway?" Matt questioned as I sat down next to Mila "sleeping" I replied yawning at the same time "sorry" he said before following Jeff to the back door leaving us girls to talk. "Hey can I ask you guys something?" I asked sitting up slightly "I already know" Mila said turning the T.V off "what should I say I mean I love living with Amy and Alex but I want to live with Jeff too" I said covering my eyes with my hands "well ah I'm in the same boat" Amy piped up as I looked at her "so Matt asked you too move in too . what did you say?" I asked quickly "I said id have to think about it" she replied "what about you" she added "same . but what about Alex?" I asked "what about me?" a voice said from behind them "oh hey" all three girls said as Alex sat down with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Well is someone going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Alex said with a slight laugh "well both Matt and Jeff have asked us to move in with them" Amy spoke up as Alex smiled "cool cause Shane has asked me to move in with him .. So instead of me moving he can move in with me" she said smiling brightly "so you don't care" both Amy and myself said in shock "nup it's going to be cool but you guys will always have a room there if you ever need it you know that right" Alex said as both girls smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Jeff . Jeff" I yelled running out the back door and racing down to were he was standing with Matt and Shane "what .. What's the matter?" he questioned as I smiled "yes" I said as he looked as me puzzled "yes what" he asked as I smiled "yes" I repeated myself again and again he looked at me puzzled "think about it" I added "YOU WILL!!" he said excitedly picking me up in a big hug as I nodded "suppose you got what I wanted" Matt said kicking the dirt beneath him "oh Mattie" Amy called from the porch with a huge smile on her face "what?" he asked not even looking "ah Matt id answer her" I said still wrapped up in Jeff's arms "ok well I guess you'll have to wait another six months to ask" Amy called again as Matt's head shot up "serious" he called as she nodded "cool" he said as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"So have you guys talked to Alex about all this?" all the boys asked as Amy and I stood there shivering "yeah and she's cool with it cause you guys are going to move in together so it worked out great" Amy replied as I watched Jeff starting to take off his jumper "don't you dear" I said before walking over and lifting it up and wriggling under it so my head also popped out of the same hole as his "done this before?" Jeff joked as I kissed his chest "well this is all lovey dovey but can you help me train for tomorrow now?" Mila asked from the top step as they all chuckled softly "sure lets go" Matt said letting go of Amy and walking over to the make shift ring "are we going to go" Jeff asked "yeah follow me" I said as he laughed and we awkwardly walked over there. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
"Hey Hayz" Mila called "yes" I called back from the doorway of my room "what should I wear?" she asked "would you two stop yelling . it might be easier if you go upstairs and talk to her" Jeff said "sorry" I said walking past him and climbing the stairs to were Mila was standing. "Ok so what do you this?" Mila asked as I looked over the outfit "I know" I said racing down the stairs and into Jeff's room digging through my bag till I found what I was looking for "perfect" I said to myself before racing back out "here this is perfect" I said as Mila's eyes grew wide "are you serious" she said as I shook my head "iv always wanted to wear this" Mila added laughing "well now you can" I replied as she hugged me.  
  
"Are you ladies ready?" Jeff called in a kind of pissed off tone "yeah ill just grabbed my bag" I said running down the stairs and tripping on the last one landing hard on the wooden floor "Hayley are you ok?" he asked rushing to my side as I rolled over in pain "I hit my shoulder" I replied holding back the tears "show me" he said slightly pulling my shirts down to have a look "it's going to bruise .. Come on ill put some of that cream on it" he said helping me up and walking to the bathroom "ouch" I winced as he touched it "I'm sorry" he said kissing it lightly before rubbing the cream in as I let a tear escape "what happened?" Mila asked from the door of the bathroom "she fell" Jeff answered as I hid my face and she moved on down the hall "all done" he said as I quickly wiped my eyes and pulled my shirt up over my shoulder "this was all my fault" Jeff said quietly as I looked at him with glassy blue eyes "no it wasn't . it wasn't anybody's it's just one of those things" I replied my eyes welling again with the pain "still if I hadn't of rushed" he started to say "Jeff stop" I cut him off giving him a hug and a kiss before ushering him out the door.  
  
"Hey what took you guys so long?" Matt asked as we all walked through the door of his house "Hayley have you been crying?" Amy asked as I shook my head "can I talk to you for a minute" Amy said as she grabbed my arm and I winced in pain "what have you done" she said looking at it "I fell running down the stairs no biggie" I replied as she rolled her eyes "your so clumsy I swear" she said as I smiled "ok well are we ready to go?" Matt asked as we all nodded and piled our bags into the van that was taking us to the airport "Here let me carry it" Jeff said as he took my bag and I smiled "thanks" I replied following him. "What plane are we catching?" Mila asked "WAIT . WAIT FOR US!!" a voice called through the crowd "trust Alex to be late" bot Amy and myself commented as we laughed "shut up wasn't my fault that Shane couldn't decide on what colour green to do his hair" Alex said as we started to laugh again before boarding our flight to Canada.  
  
"I'm so nervous" Mila said "you just gotta relax" Amy said looking up from the magazine she was reading "that's easy for you to say iv gotta face you in the ring" Mila replied "hey you can so kick her ass" I said with a grin on my face "hey" Amy said shoving me "AHH watch the shoulder gosh" I replied poking my tongue out at her "settle children" Alex said entering the room "she started it" Amy said as I laughed "whatever I'm out" I said ruffling her hair as I stood up "I'm so going to get you for that" Amy called after me as I smiled sweetly before exiting the room "what is going on in there?" Matt asked as I slightly laughed "Amy's acting like a 2 year old" I said yelling certain parts out "AM NOT SHE STARTED IT!!" came a small voice from inside the room as we both laughed. "Hey hows your shoulder?" Jeff asked sitting next to me wile we watched some people warm up "its ok not so soar anymore" I replied as he kissed it lightly before making his way up my neck before I turned around to take his lips in mine.  
  
"Hey guy's . Mila" Adam said smiling a brilliant smile as he walked over to the group "hey Adam how yah going?" I asked getting up to give him a hug "pretty good how about you?" he replied as I sat back down "iv been great" I said as he sat next to Mila "well id better get warmed up them ill catch you later" I said as I grabbed Jeff's hand pulled him up "but I" Jeff started to say as I gave him the look and he knew to shut up same with Amy and Matt "will someone fill me in" Matt said as we made our way towards the ring "Mila and Adam have some stuff to talk about" I answered climbing through the bottom rope "Adam and Mila . no way" Matt said in disbelief "yes way . and I think its cool I mean there's a lot of other guys she could be going with at least you know what Adam's like" Amy said "I guess" he said as he began to stretch.  
  
"So how have you been?" Adam asked her as she shrugged "ok a bit nervous" she replied watching her brothers in the ring "don't be you're a shoe in trust me" he said kissing her hand as she smiled sweetly at him "do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked her "um . sure why not" she replied as he smiled a brilliant smile "great where you staying at?" he asked "um I'm not sure we haven't checked in anywhere yet" she replied "really . ok give me a sec" he said getting up and running over to the ring. "Matt . oh Amy have you guys booked to stay anywhere yet?" Adam asked her just as Matt leaned over the ropes "no why?" Amy replied "well I was thinking I have like 5 spear rooms at my place so if you anted to crash there and save some money" he replied as Matt nodded "sounds like a plan we'll be there . by the way I know there's an alterative motive here" matt said giving him a knowing look as Adam backed away cautiously. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"Congrats Mila told you didn't I" I said hugging her as she smiled "yeah yeah" she replied rolling her eyes "I so thought I stuffed up in there" she added as we walked to the locker room to shower and change "thanks for letting me borrow your suite" Mila said as she climbed into one of the stalls "its ok" I yelled back over the running water that echoed through the room. I pulled my shirt off my shoulder to have a look thinking no one was around "holy shit" Amy's voice boomed as I jumped "do you think you could be any louder" I replied quickly pulling my shirt back up "that's one big bruise you sure you can wrestle tonight?" Amy said inspecting it "yeah ill be fine" I replied grabbing my bag and leaving.  
  
"Hey what's the big rush?" Jeff asked running after me "huh . oh sorry were you talking to me" I replied snapping out of my daze "yeah what's wrong?" he asked as I came to a stop "nothing" I replied "no its not . your eyes are squinting" he said with a smile "fine I'm going to see the trainer" I confessed "why" he asked "Just going to get my shoulder strapped for tonight" I replied quietly "is it still soar . maybe you shouldn't wrestle tonight I mean Vince can organize for someone to take your place" he said "I can wrestle . ill be fine ill just get my shoulder strapped" I said before walking off in a huff "what's her problem?" Rob (RVD) asked as he past by Jeff "no Idea" he replied with a shrug of the shoulder "that time of the month huh" Rob added smiling giving Jeff a tiny shove as he walked off.  
  
"Are you upset with me?" Jeff asked as we loaded our bags into the mini van "no" I replied just as he shut the door "are you sure" he asked again as I turned to face him "yes I'm sure" I replied giving him a quick kiss before jumping into the van. "Uh guys were is Alex and Shane?" I asked noticing that they weren't in the car "I got ten bucks saying there getting busy in the locker room" Amy said winking as I laughed "well mines saying she's bitchen at Shane cause he's too busy checking himself out in the mirror" I replied "we'll see we'll see" Amy said eyeing me off "yeah we will cause here they come" Mila piped up from the front seat "so uh what took you guys so long?" Mila asked as the both of them jumped in "ask Shane . too busy looking himself in the mirror" Alex replied in a huff "yeah told you told you" I said celebrating at my tiny victory as Amy chucked the ten dollar note at me "you guys were betting on me" Alex said in disgust "yeah" I replied "thanks a lot" she said as Matt started the car up and we drove off headed for Adam's place.  
  
"Ok guys follow me" Adam said as we all followed him like sheep down the long hall "ok Matt and Amy this is your room" Adam said as they broke off from the group "next door we have Alex and Shane and next to that we have Hayley and Jeff" Adam said before taking a breath "well were am I then?" Mila asked noticing she didn't have a room "next door to them" he replied pointing to the next door "wow nice" she stated as she entered the room which had a queen bed laid out in all white the room was a soft blue "thought you'd like it" he replied as she turned around and smiled at him. "How sweet are these beds" I said jumping up and down on the huge king size bed "they wont be so sweet if you keep jumping on it" Jeff replied as I climbed off and sat down on the edge "sorry for being snappy before" I said as he continued to unpack his bag "it's ok" he replied smiling "are you still going to wrestle tonight?" he asked as I laid down careful not to put pressure on my shoulder as it hurt like hell but I wasn't about to say anything "yeah the trainer gave me the all clear" I replied "but do you feel up to it?" he questioned again "yeah" I answered hopping I could mask the fact that I was lying I must have done a good job cause he didn't pick up on it. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
"Ok Hayley your up next" one of the stage hands yelled as she knocked on the door "ok be right there" I called back as I zipped up my black baggy cargos with Pink sippers and pulled on my pink mesh shirt before racing out the door "hey" Jazz said with a nasty look upon her face "hi" I replied trying to look at anything but her 'ah saved by the music' I thought to myself as I walked out on stage and down to the ring were I squared off with Victoria. Near the end of the match Victoria lifted me up to my feet "what are you doing?" I whispered knowing it wasn't in the script but before she answered me she slammed me down hard on the mat causing un necessary pressure to be put on my shoulder, I screamed out in pain as she looked at me panic written all over her face as she quickly covered me and took the win leaving me rolling around in pain in the middle of the ring.  
  
"What were you thinking" Amy yelled at Victoria as she raced past her on her way to the ring "Hayley you ok where dose it hurt?" Amy asked as she kneeled over me "my shoulder" I screeched as she touched it oh crap" was all she said before the EMT'S took over "Amy what's happened" Jeff asked as he saw and ambulance pull up "you don't know" Amy said kind of shocked "no what" he replied starting to worry "Hayley she got slammed and well popped her shoulder its pretty bad" Amy said "don't touch it" I yelled "but Hayley we've got to" one of the EMT's said "it's ok just squeeze my hand" Jeff said as he came to my side "fine" I said as I held his hand "ok 1 .. 2 .. 3" the man said as I screams and my shoulder popped back into place "see not so bad" the man said as I gave him a look that could kill before being transported to hospital.  
  
"Hey how is she doing?" Alex asked as she raced into the emergency room of the nearest hospital with Mila and Shane not far behind her "ok she's pretty doped up with all the pain killers tho" Jeff replied sighing "this is all my fault you know" he added sitting down "how" they all asked as Mila sat next to her brother "I caused her to rush and she fell down the stairs and hit it so when she got slammed it wouldn't of taken much for it to pop out" he replied "Jeff its not your fault" Mila said "ah Mr Hardy she's asking for you" one of the nurses called as she walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Hey" he said as he entered the room cautiously "hey" I replied groggily "I want to get out of here" I whispered "you cant we have to stay till they do x-rays and stuff" he replied sitting on the edge of the bad "it hurts so much" I said tears pricking my eyes "I know . I know" he replied pulling my gently into his arms and hugging me close "ok Hayley were going to take you down to x-ray" the doctor said as he walked in "Jeff" I said with pleading eyes as he smiled "I'm coming" he said holding my hand. "Ok I'm going to need you to roll on your side" the x-ray technician said as I looked at him ten at Jeff before slowly turning over holding in the screams of pain that shot through my body "ok and move this here" the guy said as he grabbed my arm and roughly pushed it up "OUCH HEY" I yelled causing him to jump "it frigin hurts" I said again as the man apologized and went behind the glass before taking the x-ray.  
  
"You ok" he asked wiping my face "no I'm not a rag doll god" I said glairing at the technician who coward in the corner as we left "you know iv never heard you swear before" Jeff said as he rolled me back into the room I was in "sorry" I said quietly as he kissed my neck "don't worry about it" he said as I smiled slightly. Four long hours later I finally was able to leave "he Hayz you ok?" Mila asked as I nodded "I just want to get out of here" I said heading towards the van parked out front "so how long have you got to keep your arm in that thing?" Mila asked as I leaned my head against the cold window "I don't know I wasn't paying attention" I replied closing my eyes "hey this might be more comfortable" Jeff said as he patted him arm and I willingly obliged.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
"Hey Hayz hows the shoulder?" Rob asked as I walked down the hall "its getting there" I replied smiling "good to hear hey ill catch up with you later yeah" he said "you got it" I replied smiling as I kept walking just before I got to the dressing room Victoria jumped out in front of me " hey" she said all smug "yeah hey . what do you want" I asked my eyes tearing a hole through her "look I'm sorry for what I did" she said her hard face breaking "yeah right . you should have followed the script and this wouldn't have happened . but I accept your apology just don't let it happen again" I replied before continuing my walk down the hall.  
  
"What was all that about?" Jeff asked me as I entered the room "nothing I couldn't deal with" I replied sitting down "AMY" Mila yelled happily as she rushed into the room "what" Amy asked "I'm teaming with you" she replied excitedly as Amy smile "sweet" Amy said smiling before giving her a hug "well I guess we'd better go warm up then" Amy suggested as I popped two pain killers "you feeling alright?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to me "yep" I replied as he gave me a knowing look "I want to go home" I said sighing "I know . I'm going to go talk to Vince now" Jeff said as I looked at him "he suggested that you should go home yesterday but I was waiting for you to tell me" he added as I nodded "I want to go home" I repeated as he kissed the top of my head before helping me up "well lets go see him now then" he said escorting me out of the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Amy?" Matt asked as he walked into the locker room "no" Jeff replied as he stuffed some clothes in his bag "Jeff I think Amy's cheating on me" he blurted out "whoa where'd that come from?" Jeff said kind of shocked at what his brother just said, "Well I mean she's hardly ever around and when she is she really isn't .. It just feels like the love we shared isn't there anymore and where just good friends" Matt replied as he sat down "what are you talking about your always lovey dovey" Jeff joked "yeah when were around you .. Its just a front . I'm thinking about calling it off I mean we seem to work better as friends" he said as Jeff sat next to him "is that what you want?" Jeff asked his older brother "yeah its better this way" he replied "well only you can make that decision" Jeff said patting him on the back "but you know where ill be if you need to talk" he added "actually where are you going?" Matt asked watching him pack "well I'm going to take Hayley home" Jeff replied as Matt nodded "ok" he said "ok well ill ring you tonight ok" Jeff said before leaving "ok" Matt replied giving his younger brother a hug before he left.  
  
"Sorry I took so long Matt wanted to talk" Jeff said as he helped me with my bags "its ok what was it about?" I asked handing him another "just stuff about him and Amy" he replied "oh ok" I said yawning as I got in the front seat of the rental car "so your not going to ask me what the matter with them is?" Jeff said as he got in the drivers side "no . why would I its none of my business' I replied hind of confused as he lent over and kissed me before starting up the car "you're a weird one" I said as he chuckled "I know but that's why yah love me" he replied with a grin "true" I said smiling back.  
  
"Amy can I talk to you for a minute" Matt asked just as she walked into the room "yeah sure . I need to talk to you about some stuff too" she answered sitting down opposite him "ok well I guess ill go first" Matt said as she nodded "I think we should break up . I know I just sounded totally harsh but just let me explain . I feel were better as friends" he said searching her face for emotion "me too" came her reply "so no hard feelings?" Matt asked as she got up and hugged him "none at all" she said as they pulled apart "you can still move in yah know" he added as she smiled "good cause I was going to anyway" she replied joking as he smiled "so what now?" she asked sitting beside him "spose we have to let everyone know I guess" Matt replied shrugging "yup" she said smiling at him as he smiled back "well lets go" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Wake up sweetie" Jeff said stroking my hair away from my face "were about to touchdown" he added as I slowly opened my eyes "how long was I asleep for?" I asked yawning "the entire flight" he replied buckling my seat belt "sorry" I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder "its ok" he replied kissing my forehead "do we really have to walk through all those people . I so don't feel like signing autographs today" I said as we grabbed our bags "so don't just keep your head down" he replied as I did just that we almost made it out to the car when a small voice call our names and we turned around to find a little boy no more that 4 years old chasing after us "hey little fella" I said slowly bending down to his level as he led out a piece of paper and pen "can you please sign this my sister really really likes you" he said "sure . but where's your mommy?" I asked sighing it for him "Thomas don't ever run off like that" a female voice said as she picked up her son "thankyou" she said smiling "it's ok" I replied standing up "mommy she signed it for Karly" the little boy said happily as they walked away.  
  
"YOUR WHAT!!" both Alex and Mila yelled as Amy told them the news "no way" Alex said still unable to believe it "are you still moving in to his place?" Mila asked, "yeah . were going to share the place we've agreed to be just friends we seem to get along better that way" she replied "heaps good" she said giving her a hug before leaving the room in search of Matt. "Matthew More Hardy" Mila said once she found him "what" he asked all worried "nothing just messin round you should have seen your face" she replied laughing as he shover her slightly "so you heard?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder "yeah Ames told me" she replied "I'm glad you guys are still going to be friends" Mila added as Matt smiled "me too . we just work better that way I guess" he said as they walked into the empty locker room.  
  
"Ah where's Jeff and Hayley?" she asked "oh Jeff took her home" he said "oh ok then" she replied sitting down and opening her magazine "look who's on his way Mila .. Lover boy" Matt said as she punched him "hey" Adam said giving her a peck on the cheek as Matt stood behind Adam making kissing faces "will you excuse me for a sec" Mila said as Adam nodded and she chased Matt out of the room and down the hall before he bumped into someone "oh my god I'm so sorry" Matt said helping the young woman up "it's ok" she replied brushing herself off before looking up at the man who knocked her flying "are you ok?" he asked "yeah I'm fine" she replied after a little silence "I'm Matt by the way" he said putting his hand out for her "Lauren" she replied shaking his hand as he smiled "Lauren lets go" a male voice called "coming Rob" she called back "oh hey Matt how yah going man I see you've met my sister" Rob said as Matt smiled in slight relief "yeah I have" he replied as Lauren blushed "well we better be going see you tomorrow Matt" Rob said as Lauren smiled a sweet smile "yeah see yah bye Lauren" Matt replied waving as Lauren waved back.  
  
"Do you want to stay with me or do you want to go home?" Jeff asked as we drove along the dark road "you" I replied smiling slightly "ok do you want to get anything from your place?" he asked "yeah . I suppose I should grab most of my stuff and bring it over" I replied as he nodded "we'll do it tomorrow" he said turning down his street and into his driveway "ok" I replied before getting out of the car "ill grab most of it when you go to physio tomorrow" Jeff said "yeah ok" I replied just wanting to get inside out of the cold. "JEFF COME QUICK" I yelled as I stepped outside the back door to let Liger in "what" he asked running down the hall "there so cute" I said patting one "I think someone's been a busy man" I added patting Liger "what are we going to do with them" Jeff said as I stood up and looked at him "take care of them silly" I replied "how there too tiny they need there mom" Jeff said "she's left them and she wont take them back so it's either we look after them or they die" I replied "ok fine" he said giving in before helping me carry them inside.  
  
"So what now?" he asked as I placed them all in a tiny basket with a blanket over the 5 shaking puppies "ok we need to go to the pet store" I said as Jeff looked at me "Hayley it's like 9:30 at night" he said as I looked at him "nah really .. No ill call Sam" I replied rolling my eyes "Sam?" Jeff questioned, "Yeah she's the lady I used to work for at the vet clinic" I replied as I dialled her number. "I didn't know you use to work at a vet clinic" Jeff said as he watched me "yeah I worked there for about a year . id probably still be there if I hadn't of been picked up by Vince" I replied as I motioned for him to pass me the syringe which I filled up with the special milk "can you hold her for me" I asked as Jeff picked up the tiny puppy "ok just gently place the teat near her mouth and let her find it don't shove it in" I added as he did just that. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
"Last day of physio" I yelled happily as Jeff smiled "yeah don't get too cocky tho" Jeff said, "you always know just how to ruin a moment" I replied laughing "ok ill meet you out front in an hour" I said kissing him before I got out of the car "bye babies" I said as I patted all five of them that were in the back "bye" he said as I gave him one last kiss before exiting the car. "Mila wait up" Matt yelled as he chased after his sister "come on chubby run" she called back laughing "hey I take offence" he said stopping "kiss my ass" Mila said shaking it in front of him before he grabbed her and tackled her to the ground "now you can kiss mine" he said as she squealed pushing him away "would you two stop" Alex said as she walked past "yes mom" both Matt and Mila replied with a salute as she rolled her eyes and laughed as she kept walking.  
  
"JEFF!!" I called racing towards him and wrapping my arms around him "they cleared me" I said happily giving him a kiss "well that's fantastic" he replied smiling And opening the car door for me to get in "I need to give Vince a call when I get home" I said buckling up "don't rush this your still not fully healed" Jeff commented "well they cleared me didn't they" I replied kind of snappy "sorry" he said under his breath as he kept driving. "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier it was uncalled for" I said breaking the silence as we pulled dup in the driveway "whatever" he said as he got out of the car "Jeff" I called as I too got out of the car but he didn't stop "ok well I'm going for a walk" I yelled not knowing if he heard me or not "come on Liger" I said patting my leg as he came running his lead in his mouth.  
  
I came back half an hour later to an empty house so instead of walking inside I went round the back and down to the shed were sure enough there Jeff was fixing one of his bikes "hey you talking to me yet?" I asked leaning on the doorframe as he looked up "yeah why you say that?" he replied "no reason" I said as he stood up and walked over to me "I didn't mean to snap at you before" I said pulling myself up onto the bench were he had all his tools "I know . I was being an asshole" he added grabbing a shifter off the bench "but I did mean what I said" he added as I nodded "yeah I know I just want to get back to work so badly yah know" I replied sighing "yeah I know" he said as I slid off the bench "were yah going?" he asked "inside" I replied in a depressed tone before leaving.  
  
"Hayley this is so cool" Mila practically yelled as she burst through the front door "what is" I asked tearing my attention away from the magazine I was reading "Adam and I are going out officially" she said excitedly as I smiled and hugged her "that's heaps good chicken" I said congratulating her "what is?" Jeff asked as he walked into the room "me and Adam are official" Mila repeated as he smiled "good for you" he said wiping the grease off of his hands "so what's new with you . how did physio go?" Mila asked as she sat next to me "oh good" I replied not wanting to take the conversation any further "and" Mila said urging me to go on "and he cleared me but iv got to wait a bit before I go back to work" I said with a sigh just as one of the puppies jumped up on my lap "guess someone's hungry" I said picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen with the other 4 following behind me.  
  
"Ok what's the go?" Mila asked once Hayley was out of ear shot "nothing she's just bummed cause I told her she still has to heel" Jeff answered as Mila shook her head "yeah she dose but she can still go back to work and train she's not a cripple" Mila said before quickly shutting up when she saw Hayley about to walk back in carrying a heavy basket of washing "hey let me get that" Jeff said rushing to grab it off her "Jeff I can do it . I'm not a cripple for god sakes" I snapped as he looked at Mila who mouthed "I told you so" and he rolled his eyes before walking outside again "dam it" I said throwing the basket across the room "whoa anger management" Mila said as she stood in the doorway "sorry . I'm just getting so frustrated with myself I cant do the simplest things" I said running a hand through my hair "just stop pushing yourself too hard . relax you'll heal quicker trust me the more you try to do the longer it's going to take to heel" Mila said sitting beside me.  
  
"Hey Matt" Amy yelled from the end of a long hallway which separated her half of the house from Matt's "what" he yelled back "do you think this pictures crooked?" she asked as Matt rolled his eyes " I don't know Amy I cant see through walls" Matt replied walking towards her "your such a smart one Matthew" Amy said as he smiled "no it's not" he said looking at the picture "ok so what's the real reason you got me down here for?" Matt said as Amy smiled "do you like Lauren?" he blurted out with questioning eyes "Lauren?" Matt questioned trying to play dumb "don't play dumb I know you . I don't care if you like her she's heaps cool" Amy said "she's a nice girl" he admitted as Amy smiled "you like Rob don't you" Matt said figuring it out "no" she replied defensively " you like Rob you like Rob you like Rob" Matt said dancing around as Amy blushed.  
  
"Ok ok so what I like him" she said finally breaking just to shut him up "I wont say anything promise" he said doing the whole scouts honour thing as she rolled her eyes laughing "you are such a dumb ass Matt" she said throwing a cushion at him. "Hey" Mila said as she walked into the shed and sat down next to where Jeff was working "hey . what do yah want?" he asked "you want some help?" she asked as he shook his head "nah it's ok I'm almost done anyways" he replied as she sighed "what did Hayley say?" he asked "why don't you go and ask her" Mila replied "no cause if I asked then she'd bite my head off again" he said "well if you didn't treat her like she cant do anything then she wouldn't . god I cant believe how much alike you two are your both stubborn" Mila said standing up "I so give up" she said with her arm raised in the air before leaving. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
"Hey Rob . watch this" Lauren said as she launched herself off the top rope doing her own version of the Swanton bomb "go Loz your still not as good as me tho" Rob teased as she shoved him "prove it" she said "nah I don't want to hurt you" he replied "oh well that was a load of BS" she said as they both started to laugh "hey guys" Amy yelled from the top of the ramp "hey Ames" Rob replied blushing slightly as Lauren tried to hold back her laughter "got it bad huh" she whispered into his ear before getting out of the ring "see yah Ames" she said "yeah . oh hey you want to meet up later" Amy called after her "yeah sure you know where to find my" Lauren replied before continuing her walk up the ramp.  
  
"Whoa sorry" Lauren said as she turned the corner and almost bumping into someone "hey it's ok" a male voice said "you know we really should stop meeting like this" Lauren joked once she realized who it was "why" Matt replied as she blushed "uh Lauren Matt just the people I wanted to see" Vince's deep voice bellowed as he too rounded the corner "what's up Vince?" Matt asked "well the new storyline where you and Jeff break apart has been changed slightly" Vince said as Matt looked on "well what has that got to do with me . I don't work for you" Lauren spoke as both the men looked at her "well Lauren you do now" Vince announced as Lauren looked at him speechless (how often dose that happen NEVER he he) "are . are you serious" she said still in shock "yeah" he replied calmly "oh my god" she yelled excitedly hugging Matt.  
  
"Ok calm down I haven't finished yet" Vince said smiling slightly "sorry Mr McMahon" Lauren said straightening her clothes "it's ok . well the storyline basically the same just that Lauren will be written in as your new love interest since Amy's storyline is changing as well" Vince finally finished "cool sounds good" Matt said with a smile "what do you think Lauren?" Vince asked "totally awesome" she replied a huge smile still plastered on her face "ok well ill get the new scrips to you as soon as possible . and Lauren welcome to the company" Vince said before walking away "this is so cool" she said hugging Matt again before realizing what she was doing "sorry got a bit over excited there" she said blushing a deep shade of red "it's ok we've got to hug each other sometime why not now" Matt joked as she smiled.  
  
"ROB ROB!!" Lauren yelled all the way down the ramp "I'm in I'm actually in" she yelled excitedly "in what?" he questioned "Vince heired me like 2 minutes ago" she answered "serious" he said as she nodded and he picked her up swinging her round the ring "that's so cool who you teamed with?" he asked "Matt Hardy" she replied as Amy smiled "sweet when do you start?" Rob asked as she shrugged "well by the looks of it tonight" Amy piped up reading over the scrip for the evening's events "wow that was quick" Lauren said as she read over Amy's shoulder so I'm going to be accompanying Rob n get attacked by Big show n Matt will come down and save me . hey I can hold my own" Lauren said as Rob laughed "I know believe me but yah gotta do what it says" Rob butted in "nah yah don't say" came her reply as Amy started to laugh.  
  
"You were great" Matt said as he walked backstage with Lauren "thanks I was so envious" she replied as he past her a towel to wipe her face as he did the same "you want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked quickly thinking that she didn't hear "yeah sure" she replied before mentally slapping herself 'you idiot your meant to play hard to get' she thought to herself "wow that was easy . well ill meet you out front in say an hour" he replied smiling brightly "ok" she chocked as she watched him leave. "Jeff where's Hayley?" Amy asked as she walked into the room "I thought she was with you" he replied, "Well she told me she was with you . what she up too?" Amy asked, "don't know but I'm going to find out . oh Mila" he called "what?" she replied walking in "ah I just remembered I got to be somewhere" she quickly said.  
  
"Stop . turn . explain" Jeff said just before she left "explain what I know nothing" she replied all innocent "yeah cut the crap" Jeff said giving her a knowing look "fine . she's in the gym proving to Vince that she's good to go" Mila said sighing "what's the big deal about that" Amy asked all confused "because if she had of told Jeff then he'd be pissed and try and talk her out of it" Mila answered as Jeff glared at her "Jeffrey is that true?" Amy asked turning to him "NO" he replied "ill take that as a yes" Amy said before grabbing Mila by the arm and walking her out.  
  
"Hey . you almost ready?" I asked as I walked into the locker room "where were you/" Jeff asked "just talking to some of the girls and saw Vince along the way" I replied innocently "I know what you were doing" he said sitting down on the back leaning his back against the wall as I looked to the ground "why didn't you tell me the truth?" he asked as I turned to look at him "because I knew you'd give me the lecture on how I'm not ready and all that . I know your worried but I proved that I can get back in there and take bumps like I used to without being in pain" I replied "your right . and I'm sorry for acting like an asshole" he said as I walked over to where he was still sitting "are you really" I asked straddling his legs smiling mischievously "prove it" I added as he pulled me close and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Ok break it up you two" both Amy and Mila said as they walked back into the room "well it looks like you tow kissed and made up no pun intended" Mila joked as I climbed off his lap smiling "so?" Mila asked "so you dobbed" I replied smiling slightly "come on we got to get ready" Mila said as she dragged me out of the room with Amy not far behind well are you coming out to kick some ass with us tonight?" both girls asked as I stood there "yes" I said excitedly as they both gave me a hug "hi ladies" Lauren said as she walked into the women's locker room "Hey Lauren your Rob's sister right?" I asked as she nodded "sweet nice to meet yah" I said giving her a hug "ok by the way Lauren have you seen the new script they just re wrote one part to fit Hayz back in" Amy said, "I'm in a four way!!" Lauren said happily "oh my god this is going to be so cool" she added as Mila smiled "hell yeah there's gonna be a lot of ass kicking tonight" Mila said giving her a high five.  
  
"Mila you in there?" a male voice beckoned from outside the door "yeah be a sec" she called back as she pulled up her pants and walked out "what's up?" she asked buttoning up the last button on her shirt "I just wanted to see you" Adam said as his lips meet hers "you know your so corny sometimes" she said as they pulled apart "I know but you love it" he replied smiling his famous grin "hey you want to go out to dinner tonight just you and me?" he asked "umm actually I really don't know" she said jokingly "yeah be fun" she added as he smiled again "ok well after your match meet me in my dressing room . I have a surprise" he said giving her a kiss before walking off down the hall "but I hate surprises" Mila yelled after him as he smiled and kept walking. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHPATER 12  
  
"Well what was all that about?" Amy asked as Mila walked back in a huge smile on her face "nothing" she replied sweetly as all the girls looked at her knowingly "what god you guys are sticky beaks" Mila said defensively before laughing "ok guys what do you think I should wear tonight?" Lauren asked with hands on her hips "well if you're going to be teaming with Matt probably .. This" Amy replied before throwing her a pair of baggy Light blue cargo pants and a Black top that had BITE ME scrawled across the front "well go try them on" Mila said AS Lauren beamed and rushed into the bathroom "she is so nice . do you recon her and Matt will hook up?" Mila asked looking at Amy who avoided her conversation but before Mila cause say anything else out came Lauren dressed the part of a team extreme member "welcome to the family" Mila, Amy and myself said as we gave her a hug.  
  
"Matt" a voice called from down the hall causing him to stop in his tracks "yeah . oh hey Rob" Matt replied waiting for him to catch up "hey man" Rob said as they started to walk side by side "I ah got to ask you something' Rob said breaking the silence first "ok shoot" Matt replied even tho he knew what he was about to say "would you mind if I asked Amy out for a few drinks after the show?" Rob asked as Matt went silent for a second "no I wouldn't me and Ames are friends as long as you treat her right then you haven't got any complaints from me" Matt replied with a smile "thanks dude I just wanted to check first yah know" Rob said as Matt patted him on the back "She's a great girl . but ah since your asking me for permission I suppose I should ask you" Matt said as Rob looked at him questioningly "no way" he said with a grin "what . I haven't asked yet" Matt replied trying not to smile "I already know what your going to ask man . but you shouldn't be asking me if Lauren found out she'd kick my ass" Rob exclaimed as Matt laughed "your afraid of your little sister" Matt said still laughing "yeah well with all the shit I did to her when we were young kinda rubbed off . and dude she packs a punch" Rob replied rubbing his arm causing Mat to laugh even harder.  
  
"Ok ladies let's roll" Mila said heading out the door and urging the others to do so as well "hey you sure I look alright?" Lauren asked me before she left the room "yeah you look spiffy" I replied as she laughed "don't worry we'll get you a proper ring out fit . I got a really goo one in mind" I added as she smiled and we exited the room (see told you id write it in). "So ah what's going to happen I mean how am I going to be introduced and stuff?" Lauren asked as we all stood in the green room waiting for our match "your not your just going to come out with us and be a MISTERY girl" Amy replied putting on a spooky voice when she said mystery "oh my god Amy no more sugar for you" I said laughing slightly "you aught a talk Miss hyper active plus and you don't even have to have alcohol just coke now that's sad" Amy replied "oh that cut Amy I need a bandaid now" I said sarcastically before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Hey what you girls laughing about?" Matt asked as he walked up to the group with Jeff in toe "nothing . just how Hayley cant handle her coke" Amy said laughing again as I rolled my eyes "oh get over it" I said smiling "hey be careful out there tonight ok" Jeff said quietly pulling me aside "I will" I replied smiling sweetly "promise" he said looking at me seriously "promise" I replied giving him a peck on the cheek before walking back to the group. "Ok guys here we go" Amy said as we all walked over to the curtain I looked back over my shoulder and smiled at Jeff before the Hardy Boyz song hit and we walked out.  
  
"Making there way to the ring haling from North Carolina being accompanied by Mila, Rogue, Lita, Alex, Jet!!" Lillian announced ass they all made there way down the ramp "who the hell is Jet" Jazz said angrily as she snatched the mic off Lillian "your worst nightmare" both Lita and Rogue yelled back before all four girls went at it. Near the end of the match there were arm's flying everywhere the only two in the ring where Lauren and Jazz "what's the matter . scared" Jazz teased as the anger built up "scare this bitch" Jet yelled angrily as she grabbed Jazz and lifted her up for an F5 before pinning her for the win "wholly shit . did . did she just do that" Lita stuttered as Rogue looked on in shock "Mila lets go" Rouge yelled as she helped the young girl up and they all walked up the ramp but before they go tot the top Steven Richards came running down the ramp knocking all the girls on there buts before going to work on Jet ,The Hardy Boyz music hit and out came Jeff Shane and Matt to the rescue. "Are you ok?" Matt asked as he lifted Lauren up "um . yeah" she started to say before Matt pulled her in for a kiss and the crowd went wild.  
  
"You ok?" Jeff asked once we got to the back "yeah I'm fine . never been better" I replied smiling "Rogue . Rogue what was with Matt and that new Jet girl?" Terry asked running towards Jeff and I "I don't know why don't you ask them" I replied "oh and one more question .. How dose it feel to finally have revenge on the woman that put you out of action for 4 months?" she asked again as I shrugged "I don't believe in revenge Terry . but I do believe that were now even" I replied before walking off with Jeff hand in hand. "Lauren you were awesome . oh and by the way great name so suites you" I yelled entering the women's locker room which was buzzing with excitement "hell yeah you kicked her ass . who taught you that?" Amy said as she pulled on her dark blue baggy jeans "no one . I guess iv seen to so many times I just did it . that was the first time I even tried" came her reply as there was a knock on the door causing all the chatter to stop.  
  
"Ill get it" Trish yelled over the laughter "hey Trish I'm looking for Amy" Rob said as she opened the door "wow quite a party going on" he commented laughing at the sight of Hayley and Lauren jumping around on top of the table that was in the room "ah yeah" Trish replied kind of embarrassed "AMY DOOR" Trish yelled over the noise "COMING" Amy yelled back before making her way through the girls and too the door "yeah . oh hey Rob what can I do for you?" Amy asked with a smile as she walked out into the hall so they could hear each other "ah I was just wondering . um .. um will" he started to say "will I go out to dinner with you tonight?" Amy said cutting him of as he smiled shyly "yeah" he replied "sure ill meet you at the men's locker room at say nine" she replied kissing his cheek and walking away smiling brightly. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Matt" I called down the hall as I rushed towards him "what?" he asked turning around "I want to ask you something" I replied as he lent against the wall "ask away" he replied smiling "well I just wanted to make sure that . well I know this is going to sound harsh but . your not just trying to hook up with Lauren to got to Amy . are you?" I asked as his facial expression turned to one of hurt "I'm sorry for even thinking that way but . there both my friends and I don't want ." I started to add when he cut me off "Hayley it's ok . I know where your coming from . and no I'm not trying to hook up with Lauren to get to Amy . so you don't have to worry so go find that brother of mine he's looking for you . and iv got a date" he said all cocky as I laughed "yeah a date with your ego" I yelled after him "Kiss my ass Hayley" he yelled back "oh and what a fine ass that is" I said laughing "hey I thought mine was the only fine ass apart from yours" Jeff said creeping up behind me as I giggled slightly "hey wait a second why were you looking at Matt's ass anyway?" he questioned "long story" I replied smiling as I dragged him up the hall.  
  
"Hey Lauren" Matt said as she walked out of the woman's "Whoa taking up stalking as a profession I see" Lauren joked as she turned towards him "well what can I say it has it's benefits" he replied giving her the once over causing her face to turn a slight shade of red "so has this little visit got a purpose?" she question before clearing her throat which cause is eyes return to meet heir's "well just wanted to see if we were still on for tonight" Matt replied smiling innocently "well I haven't got any other plans so I guess so" she replied with a slight smile "great so ill meet you out front of my dressing room follow Hayley she'll show you where it is" Matt replied kissing her hand gently before walking away as Lauren practically melted into the wall she was leaning on.  
  
"Hey close yah mouth yah leaving a puddle" I said as I walked out of the dressing room seeing Lauren leaning against the wall all starry eyed "huh .. Are you talking to me?" Lauren as snapping out of her trance as I laughed "come on space case" I replied smiling as I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall "hey where we going?" Lauren asked once we were halfway down the hall "well we have to give you a new look" I replied smiling as we came to a stop outside of a door that had the label *MAKE UP* scrawled across the white board that was on the door "ok before we go in there we are not cutting my hair" she protested as I shrugged as I opened the door and ushered her in "you are not cutting my hair" Lauren said again as the stylist motioned for her to sit in the chair.  
  
"Hey have you girls seen Hayley anywhere?" Jeff asked as he approached the group of women who were congregating in the hall "no . oh wait she said something about her and Lauren going to the make up room" Trish replied "ok thanks" Jeff said as he walked off headed in that direction "WOW" I said as Rose the stylist turned Lauren around to face me "Lauren open your eyes" I added as she did so reluctantly before turning to look at herself in the mirror "MY HAIR MY HAIR .. But WOW do I look good or what" she started to yell before checking herself out in the mirror "wait till you see the outfit I picked" I replied but it fell on deaf ears as she was still too busy checking herself out in the mirror "Matt's here" I said quickly as she turned around "GOT YAH" I said laughing at the expression on her face "ok well before you beat the crap out of me lets go see your out fit" I said still slightly laughing as we headed out of the door.  
  
"Ok . ready" I asked guiding her into the room "ready" she replied as I uncovered her eyes so she could see "wicked" was all she said as she went over to inspect her outfit which consisted of long thigh high boots, tight borderline boy leg shorts and a mid drift top in a caramel suede leather it also consisted of arm bands in the same material "goes well with you bright blue hair don't you think" I commented as she smiled brightly "ill take that as a yes" I added as we both laughed. Half-hour later we emerged from the room. "Hayley . finally" a breathless Jeff hardy yelled down the long white corridor of the arena "what's the matter?" I asked noticing the strained look upon his face "I . I mean Matt and I have to go home" he said catching his breath "why what's happened is everything ok?" I asked quickly "no .. Dad's in hospital" came his reply "well I'm coming with you .. Have you found Mila?" I asked as I grabbed Lauren by the arm and dragged her along "yeah Matt's looking for her and Adam now . by the way nice hair I like almost as good as mine" Jeff commented as Lauren smiled "uh why am I coming with you?" Lauren asked as both us walked into the women's locker room while Jeff waited for us outside "because you have a date with Matt and your going to get it plus he'll need someone right now and that someone is going to be you" I reapplied zipping my bag up as she did the same "well I'd better tell Rob" Lauren said as I nodded "Jeff's already done it" I replied as she looked at me questioningly "I heard him outside" I replied smiling as she shrugged and we headed out.  
  
"Matt found them . ready?" Jeff said as he entered the room with the two girls "yep . Mila, Adam" Matt said as the youngest hardy rushed out of the room and straight out to the mini van that was sitting in the car park "Hurry up" Mila called as she threw her bags into the back "Hey . Almost didn't recognize you for a second then" Matt said to Lauren as they walked side by side to the car "yeah it's kind of a shock huh" she replied as he helped put her bags in the back "thanks for coming" he said kissing her softly on the cheek as she blushed "it's ok " she smiled slightly as she got into the van. "Mila can you pass me mine and Laurens tickets" I asked as we all walked into the airport "Lauren?" Mila asked as she turned around "oh Lauren" she said giving her a hug as Lauren looked at her strangely and then at me ""she's in a trance don't worry she didn't even know I was here" I whispered as we walked thought the terminal and boarded the plane. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Jeff . how cute do they look" I whispered peeping over the back of my seat at Matt and Lauren "stop looking . Matt will kill you if he catches you" Jeff said jokingly "he wouldn't kill me cause you'd protect me" I said "really" he said as I placed my head close to his "really" I replied as he smiled and went to kiss me but I turned my head t the side so he connected with my cheek "ha ha shot down" Mila said popping her head over the top "don't you start" Jeff said looking up at her as she rolled her eyes and sat back down next to Adam who was already half asleep. "Ill be honest with you . I kinda feel uncomfortable coming with you guys" Lauren said looking at Matt "you shouldn't . I'm glad you came it'll give us a chance to learn more about each other better .. I mean we haven't really had a chance to talk and especially since were working so close together" came his long reply as she smiled and nodded in agreement "so um .. What's wrong with your dad?" she asked hesitantly "he apparently had chest pains and they rushed him into hospital" Matt said looking at the ground "I'm sure he'll be fine" Lauren said taking his hand in hers reassuringly.  
  
"You ok?" I asked sleepily halfway through the flight by this time everyone was now asleep apart from the two older Hardy's "yeah I'm ok I just cant sleep" he replied softly "go back to sleep" he added kissing the top of my head as I closed my eyes I could tell he was troubled and that he didn't want to open up to me and I wasn't about to push him "ill only go to sleep if you do too" I said still with my eyes closed and I could fell the small smile that formed on his face "but I'm not tiered" he protested "well at least try" I said now siting up in my seat and rubbing the sleep away from my eye's "well if your not sleeping neither am I" I said crossing my arms in front of myself and leaning my back against the wall of the plane "is everything ok here . can I get you anything?" one of the air hostess asked as she past by us "no thankyou" I replied smiling softly at the woman who continued her walk along the aisle.  
  
"Adam can you hold this for a second" Mila asked him as he extended his arm to hold her bag as she payed for a can of drink "Mila hurry up" Jeff said growing impatient as she kicked the machine and the can dropped down "ok I'm coming" she yelled running towards the group and collecting her bag off Adam. "Ok guys do you want to go home and drop our stuff of or to the hospital?" Matt asked knowing what the answer was going to be "hospital" both Mila and Jeff replied as Matt started the car and headed straight for there. It was a silent drive the entire way to the hospital no one wanting to say anything in case they upset another "here we are" Matt said as he pulled into the hospitals parking lot.  
  
"Cumming?" Matt questioned as he opened the passenger door for Lauren to get out "do you want me too .. I mean it's really a family thing" she replied as he nodded "you are apart of the family" he said "since when?" she asked hopping out and coming face to face with Matt "since now" he replied lowering his lips to meet hers she fought a bit in surprise but quickly succumbed to his touch "wow" she said once they pulled apart "wow's not the word" Matt replied smiling as he kissed her short but quick before grabbing her hand and walking into the hospital. I looked up to see Matt and Lauren walk in hand in hand and smile causing her to blush a deep shade of red "well?" I questioned as she sat beside me, as the rest of the hardy clan went to the front desk "nothing" she replied sweetly as I gave her a knowing look "what are you guys talking about?" Adam butted in as he handed us both a cup of coffee each "thanks man . oh just Laurens love life" I said as she rolled her eyes and smiled "he did dint he" I added as she nodded and I hugged her excitedly "he did what" Adam questioned confused as I turned to him and smiled "she's part of the family" I said as he nodded "I see . welcome" he said as she smiled.  
  
"How is he?" I asked as Jeff walked into the waiting room where I was sitting alone as Lauren was off with Matt somewhere and Adam was finding something to eat "he's uh" he started to say as I got up and wrapped him in a tight hug knowing he was upset "they've got tubes hanging out of him and everything" he said breaking down "he's going to be fine" I reassured as he wiped his face and nodded "will you come back in with me later?" he asked "sure . but why don't we take a walk just get out of the hospital for a little bit you need a break" I suggested holing out my hand as he gratefully took it in his "wait" he said as I started to walk "yeah?" I questioned "I love you . and thankyou" he said puling me back toward him "I love you too and no need to thank" I replied as his lips met mine lovingly, I smiled as he pulled away "come on" I said grabbing his hand once more and walking out the door.  
  
"HAYLEY!!" Mila called down the long white sterile corridor of the hospital "HAYLEY" she called again this time we stopped and turned to wait for her to catch up "Dad's asking for you" she said as Jeff looked questioningly at Mila then at me as I shrugged "are you sure he want's to see me and not Jeff" I replied as Mila nodded "well I'm pretty sure well they were his words 'Mila go find Hayley and Matt's friend Lauren' and that's a direct quote" Mila said "ok then" I replied as I followed her and Jeff to his room where Lauren and Matt where waiting outside "what's going on?" Matt asked, "no idea . you know as much as we do" Jeff said "well I guess we should find out" I said turning the knob of the door and opening it "come in girls .. And Adam the rest of you wait there" Gils voice beckoned from inside as we all did what he said. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi Gil" I said leaning over the bed and giving him a peck on the cheek as he smiled "and you must be the famous Lauren" he exclaimed with a happy smile upon his face "yep that's me nice to meet you" she replied also giving him a peck on the cheek "Adam" Gill said shaking the young man's hand "so I bet your all wondering why your in here" he finally spoke again after a bit of silence as all three of them nodded "well .. The doctors don't seem to think ill make it and I want you to know . and I know you will take care of them if anything happens .. Especially Jeff and Mila the wild one's" he said finishing off his speech with a little giggle just as the nurse came in to take his ob's "you know we will . and besides NOTHING is going to happen ok so DON'T think like that .. Your still going to be with us for a long time yet besides who'd keep Jeff in line" I said sitting on the edge of the bed "ah Hayley always thinking" he said patting my hand as I smiled "you will" I said more seriously this time around tears pricking at my eyes as he held my hand in his as he smiled "be strong for them" he said quietly "I wont have to be because nothing is going to happen . please don't think like this" I said as he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can we come in yet?" Matt asked peeking his head around the door "yes" Gil said a they all filed into the room "ill leave you guys too it" I said getting off the bed and leaving the room before anyone could say otherwise "ill go" Lauren said placing her hand on Jeff's shoulder stopping him from following her as she took his place. "Hayley you in here?" Lauren asked as she walked into the female toilets of the hospital just as I walked out of one of the cubical "are you ok?" she asked as I washed my face free of tears "yeah I'm fine" I replied plastering a fake smile on my face "I don't think we should tell them what Gill said to us that's something for him to tell them" I added becoming all serious "I agree" Lauren said pulling herself up on the bench "he's going to be fine you know" Lauren reassured as I laughed slightly before a soft smile fell upon my face "thanks . you know I'm glad you're here cause I really couldn't imagine having this conversation with Adam" I said as she started to laugh "god no" she managed to squeeze out between giggles "come on we better get back before they send out a search party" she said sliding herself off the bench and following me as we exited the Ladies room.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but I'm going to have to ask you to leave visiting hours are over . he really need's his rest" a nurse said kindly as she entered the room interrupting the lively discussion "it's ok kids you go . I'm sure ill see you all tomorrow" Gill said smiling "bye Daddy" Mila said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye "bye sweetheart . boys" Gill said as he gave each of them a hug. "Hey what did dad say to you guys?" Jeff asked me quietly as we walked out to the van "he didn't say anything" I replied guarded knowing he knew I was lying "Hayley" Jeff said as I sighed "look I cant tell you ok . it should come from him plus it wasn't anything important" I replied as he stopped causing me to stop as well "well if it wasn't anything important then why cant you tell me?" he questioned as I turned to face him "because like I said it's not for me to tell" I replied calmly noticing the panic in his eyes "don't worry about it . I promise you he's going to be fine" I said wrapping him up in a hug as he sighed heavily.  
  
"So Adam it's the guest room for you pal" Jeff said on the drive home "what" Mila screeched from the front seat shooting her brother a glare as I laughed softly "Mila don't listen to him the guest rooms for Lauren" I said smiling as I looked at Matt who's smile turned to a frown "oh Mattie don't look so down you can stay too just in a separate room" Jeff said laughing from the driver seat "so is everyone crashing at our place tonight or what?" I asked after everyone had calmed down "I guess Lauren?" Matt said looking at the blue haired woman "well I .. Really don't know of course" she replied as I shoved her slightly and she shoved me back "hey hey break it up you two" Matt said as we both laughed.  
  
"WOW . are u serious this is YOUR house" Lauren said in complete shock as Jeff pulled into his drive way "yeah . he's got nearly everything you can imagine" I said looking up at the rear view mirror and sure enough there was a big grin on his face "you have a moto track . wicked . how many bikes you got?" Lauren said still looking out the window at her new surroundings "sure do iv got seven" came his reply as he bought the van to a stop "so you ride?" he asked as everyone piled out of the van "yeah I used to when I was young but I haven't been on one in ages" she replied pulling her bag out of the back "do you ride Hayley?" she questioned as I also pulled my bag free "yeah but I'm not good" I replied "yeah right .. If your not any good then why did you kick Jeff's butt out there the other day?" both Matt and Mila said as I smiled "I did didn't I" I replied smiling "oh great .. Thanks guys you had to bring it back up" Jeff said rolling his eyes "ill let you win next time" I said giving him a kiss as he past me.  
  
"Hey Mila" I yelled up the stairs "YEAH!!" she yelled back between giggles "you coming out back?" I asked "um yeah in a sec" she replied regaining herself "ok meet you out there" I said before heading out the back door to join the others "Adam" Mila said as Adam grinned "what" he asked with an innocent expression on his face as he tackled her to back down to the bed. "Hayley" Jeff called as he revved up his bike "WHAT" I yelled over the noise as I walked over to where he was "Can you get my gloves from the garage" he asked "and helmet" I said "I don't need it" came his reply "Jeff either you ware it or don't ride . I'm not letting you go out there without a helmet on" I said as he rolled his eyes before I rushed off to grab them.  
  
"Jeff wear your helmet please .. For me" I said sternly as he sighed "fine" he replied slightly agitated before racing off leaving a cloud of dirt behind him "why dose he have to be such an asshole" I said with an angry expression "Hayz calm down . he's in one of his moods . just let him cool off" Matt said placing his hand on my shoulder "well why is it that when he gets into his "moods" he takes it out on me" I replied sharply before storming into the house. "Ill race yah" Jeff said as he pulled up beside where Mila was standing wrapped in Adams arms "for what?" she asked with a raised eye brow "well . the looser has to do all the cleaning for a week . by themselves" he replied smiling "your on . I'm so going to kick your ass just like Hayz" Mila said as she plonked her helmet on her head before jumping on her bike and taking off after Jeff. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Awww poor Jeffy got beat by a girl again . man you really are slipping" Mila said before laughing "whatever you cheated" he argued "yeah right .your just a soar looser" she said as he got off his bike "yeah sure am NOT . I let you win plus I had my fingers crossed behind my back so the deal don't count" he protested again as she scoffed at his comment "yeah right a deals a deal no matter what . plus stop acting like a two year old" Mila said before getting of her bike and heading up to the back deck where Matt, Lauren and Adam were standing watching the pair squabble. "Hey were is Hayley?" Mila asked as she reached the group brushing the dirt out of her already sandy blonde hair "inside" Lauren replied as Mila gave her a questioning look and Lauren shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Hayley!!" Mila called as she entered the house "what" I replied sleepily from the couch "what's the matter . how come you didn't ride?" she asked sitting in one of the arm chars opposite "I didn't feel well" I lied just as the rest of them walked in "what's up with you chookin?" Matt asked as he sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder "nothing" I replied closing my eyes just as Jeff walked past and sat on the other side of me and rested his hand on my thigh as I sat up a bit "what's the matter?" he asked quietly "nothing I think I'm getting the flu got a bit of a headache" I replied as he nodded as wrapped his arm around me "hey Hayz you aint the only one who can beat him" Mila said as I opened my eyes and smiled "are you serious. she beat you .. You really are loosing it Hardy" I jokes as he rolled his eyes "I let her win" he said poking his tongue out at her "Jeffrey" I said playfully slapping him as I stood up.  
  
"I'm so hungry . what's for dinner" Mila said from her position in Adam's lap "don't know what do you feel like?" Matt replied moving so Lauren could sit down next to him "We could go get pizza" Jeff suggested "sounds good" Mila said as she stood up "are we going to eat it there or deliver?" she asked "why not eat there" Matt said "well best get dressed" she said grabbing Laurens arm and dragging her down the hall to Jeff's room "Hayley . were going out for pizza" Mila said as both the girls entered the room "are yahs. I'm not too hungry I think I might just stay here" I replied patting one of the puppies that was laying on the end of the bed "come on . it wont be fun without you" Lauren chimed in "fine . how long do we have to get ready?" I asked as both of them smiled "half an hour . man I so don't think I can do it" Mila said as she plopped onto the bed "I'm sure you can . but yah wont if your just going to lay there" I said laughing slightly "ok ok I'm going" she said exiting the room and running up the stairs "Hayley what am I going to wear I have nothing except daggy travelling clothes" Lauren said looking through her bag "you can borrow some of mine no biggie" I replied as she smiled.  
  
"You can wear this if you like" I said holding up a pair of black cord jeans and a long sleeved red top that had 'I'm awake what more do you want' written over the front "wicked" Lauren commented collecting her outfit of me "hey I .. Oh whoops" Jeff said as he barged in the door as both of us laughed "ill take this opportunity to leave" she said blushing as she rushed out the door with the shirt wrapped around her "sorry" he said as I laughed "next time you'll know to knock" I replied smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed "what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to him placing my arm around his shoulders "something doesn't feel right" he replied "like what?" I asked as he put his head in his hands "I don't know .. It just doesn't" he mumbled as I rubbed his back "everything's going to be ok I promise" I said as he looked up with glazed eyes and cupped my face with his strong hand "I'm sorry for being a jerk before" he said looking my dead in the eye "it's ok . ill forgive you this time" I replied smiling "I don't know what id do without you" he said before kissing me deeply "me either" I said smartly as we pulled away laughing.  
  
"Hey . isn't that yours?" Jeff asked as he walked out of the room pointing at Lauren who was trying to keep a straight face as she watched Matt trying to put his sock on standing up but to no avail as he came crashing to the floor with a thud "you are such a retard Mathew" I said laughing as he collected himself off the floor "oh your full of love Hayz" came his reply as I rolled my eyes and continued my walk down the hall "ok you guys ready to go?" Mila asked as she walked down the stairs with Adam not far behind her "yeah were waiting for you" I replied smiling as she rolled her eyes and gave me a tiny shove as she past "ok well I'm going to take my car cause I want to go see Tammy before I come home" Mila said as she grabbed her coat off the hook it was hanging on "ok" Jeff said as he past her grabbing his key's and heading out the door. 


	17. Chapter 17

"It looks pretty packed man" Jeff commented as we stood out the front of the pizzeria "well ill tell yah what .. How bout we ring order it for a take away n take it home?" I suggested, as they all looked at me "Hayley I didn't rush around getting ready for nothing" Mila joked as I poked my tongue out at her "well fine we can go in there and get mobbed then" I said as I started to walk but was pulled back by Jeff "what?" I asked questioningly as I turned to look at him as he shook his head "I don't really want to be around a lot of people" he whispered into my ear as I nodded "well what are we going to do?" Matt asked as he grabbed Laurens hand and pulled her over to wear Jeff and I were standing "well . we could always have Chinese" Adam said pointing to the Chinese restaurant that was deserted "perfect" Jeff said as I smiled "well lets go before someone else beats us too it" I said as I grabbed Jeff by the arm and over to the restaurant.  
  
"Hey I'm going to go to Tammy's so we'll be home a little bit later" Mila said as her and Adam stood up "ok we'll see you when we get home" I said as she kissed her brothers goodbye and gave myself and Lauren a quick hug before leaving hand in hand with Adam. "So you guys up for another round of drinks?" the waitress asked as she approached the table "no thanks .. Could we possibly get the bill?" Matt asked as he and Jeff flipped out there wallets and Lauren did the same "hey what are you doing?" Matt asked watching her "I'm paying for what iv eaten" Lauren replied smartly "no your I am .. So put your money away" he said giving her back the $20 dollar bill she placed in the centre of the table and she sighed in defeat "sorry I forgot to mention that . never argue with a Hardy cause you'll never win" I said as she tried not to laugh at the expressions on both the boys faces "what I'm only telling the truth" I said defending myself.  
  
"Ok so what we got to drink?" Jeff asked as he walked into the kitchen and raided the cupboards "Jeff" I said grabbing his arm as he reached for a bottle of jack that I had stashed right at the back of the highest shelf "what?" he asked as he pulled it down and placed it on the bench top "I don't think this is a good idea" I said starting to worry a little "I'm not going to go back into my habit I promise" he said cupping my face and smiling softly knowing what I was thinking "I just . never mind" I said kissing his soft lips quickly before walking over to grab four glasses "what are you doing . you never drink" he said as I grabbed the bottle of jack and pour some of the content into my glass before filling the rest with coke "well things change" I replied smiling a fake smile before leaving and walking into the lounge room "oh hitting the hard stuff ay Hayz . that dam coke can do some trippy stiff" Matt commented as he went to pick up the glass and take a sip "has this got whisky in it?" he questioned looking at me oddly "yeah so what" I replied taking it off him and almost sculling it "whoa slow down" Jeff said as he entered with three extra glasses.  
  
"Ha Lauren .. You .. You . oh I lovez yah man" I said slurring my words the alcohol taking over my body "and .. And .. I loves yous too," I said turning around and sitting on Jeff's lap before getting the fit of the giggles "oh I knows what we can do" said staggering to my feet just as Mila walked through the front door "MILAA!" I said loudly stumbling towards her "has she been drinking?" Mila asked as both Jeff and Matt nodded "no I haven't see I can walks a line straight" I argued as I attempted to do just that but ended up tripping over my own feet and falling to the floor "whoopsie . maybe just a bit" I said hiccupping as Adam helped me up and walked me back over to the couch "hey Mila ..Come hear" I said waving her over "what?" she questioned smiling slightly as the sight of Matt and Lauren lying in a heap on the floor "shhhh you cant tell . but were gonna set em up" I said trying to whisper but yelled instead as Jeff Mila and Adam laughed "do yahz wanna know how" I asked as Mila nodded "wellz . I cant be bothered" I said sinking further into the couch "come on time for bed" Jeff said as he placed his half drunk glass down on the side table "no I don't wanna go" I protested "I wanna do this first" I said grabbing onto Jeff and hoisting myself up.  
  
"Morning" Matt said groggily as he opened his eyes "huh" Lauren asked as she rolled over she too opening her eyes "oh my god . we didn't" she said quickly noticing what she was wearing "we couldn't have" he replied looking down at himself also before they both looked at each other Lauren was in one of Matts old shirts and Matt was in nothing but his briefs "have fun last night did we?" Mila asked as she bounced down the stairs a smile on her face as both Matt and Lauren scrambled for the blankets that were spread out on the floor beside them as Mila started to laugh as Jeff entered the room "ok what's the big joke?" Matt asked standing up "oh dude" Jeff said shielding both his and Mila's eyes "we got you so good" both of them said laughing as a red faced Matt dropped the blanket and took off after the two. "What's going on?" I asked walking out of the room holding my head not noticing the two great big men charging straight at me knocking me flying to the floor "Hayley I'm so sorry are you ok?" Matt asked scrambling over the where I was sprawled out "I think I'm going to be sick" I said quickly before jumping up and racing to the bathroom. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you feeling any better?" Mila asked as she sat next to me on the couch and I shook my head "I'm sorry Lauren .. I" I started to say as she smiled "hey it's ok .. Ill get you back" she replied smiling "plus iv got to give it too you it was a good prank" she said as we all laughed "remind me not to drink again" I said out loud as Mila patted my shoulder "nah your fun when your drunk" she said "thanks" I scoffed as she smiled "Mila come here for a sec" Matt called as she got up and walked into the kitchen where Matt and Jeff were waiting for her "yeah what?" she asked picking u an apple and taking a bite "we need you to do something for us" Jeff said "I am not going to be your spy" she said quickly "no . just we need you to find out what dad said to Hayley and them" Matt stepped in "no" Mila said sternly "if there not telling us its for a reason" she added before turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
"What did they want?" I asked as she plopped herself back down next to me lifting my feet up before placing them back on her lap "wanted me to be there spy" she replied rolling her eyes as I sighed "are you going to visit your dad today?" Lauren asked as Mila nodded "what time?" I asked just as Matt, Jeff and Adam walked into the room "right now" Matt said as Mila shot up causing my feet to go flying up in the air before flopping back down to the couch "are you up to coming with us?" Jeff asked as he knelt down in front of me "I don't think I should" I replied "why not?" he asked "cause I feel awful" I replied covering my head with the blanket "please . for me?" he said with puppy dog eyes "I cant go in there by myself" he added as I pulled the blanket away to see the fear in his eye's "ok" I whispered as he helped me up and handed me two aspirin and a glass of water before we left the house.  
  
"Ok people lets go" Matt said as he got out of the car "Hayley wake up" Mila said as she shook me "ok I'm awake already" I spat as I opened my eyes "sorry" I added as got out n smiled "ready?" Jeff asked as we watched Matt and Lauren walk into the hospital hand in hand and Adam and Mila the same "I guess," I replied cupping his face in my hands "there's nothing to be afraid of you know that .. Your dad's not going anywhere" I reassured him as his eyes glazed over and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck softly as he took a deep breath "he'll be waiting for us" he stated quickly rubbing his hands over his face to mask any trace of him being upset, I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before we entered the hospital.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Matt questioned as we approached them "just went for a walk .. I felt a bit sick" I covered "oh ok . he's asking for you" Matt said as I looked up at Jeff "please" he whispered into my ear as I followed him in "Jeffrey" Gill said happily as he stretched his arms out to give his son a hug "what did you want to see me about dad?" Jeff questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed letting me have the seat in the corner "I've gotta go" I said rushing out of the room pretending to be sick "what's going on?" both Mila and Matt asked as I got out of the room and leant against the door "I don't know" I replied as I walked over to a set of chairs that were in the hallway as they both looked at me "I seriously don't know" I added "I need to get some air" I said before briskly walking down the hall and into the slightly chilly air leaving them still looking for answers "ill go" Lauren said as she stood up and followed the same path as I did a few minutes ago.  
  
"Is she alright?" Gill asked as Jeff shook his head "no she had a few too many drinks last night" Jeff replied as Gill's eyes grew big "she drank" he asked unable to believe the words that came from Jeff's mouth "yeah I know . totally out of character" he replied "are you two ok?" came his fathers next question "yeah were fine" he replied smiling "good . she's a nice girl" Gill said as Jeff nodded "look she told me you were upset" he added as Jeff looked at him "you shouldn't be I'm going to be fine .. I think what I said to her yesterday upset her and I wasn't in the right frame of mind .. But she set me straight" Gill said patting his son's hand "go find her . make sure she's ok" he said ordering his son out of the room. "Well?" they asked as he walked out "nothing . where's Hayley?" he asked, "Outside" Matt piped up as they all watched him run down the hall and out of sight. 


	19. Chaper 19

"You ok?" Lauren asked as she sat beside me "yeah . I just needed to get out of that room . plus the fact that I think Gill was going to tell Jeff what he told us yesterday and I didn't really want to be in there for that again" I replied taking a deep breath noticing Jeff was on his way "ill leave you too it" Lauren said quickly making her exit, Jeff waited for her to leave before talking "why didn't you tell me .. What dad said .. Why did you keep it a secret from me . and why did you tell him I was upset" He started an angry expression on his face as I sat in silence not looking or answering him "Answer me" he said as I looked up at him with glassy blue eyes "please" he said his face softening "because I care" I replied softly wiping a stray tear away as he moved to sit beside me "well if you care why didn't you tell me what he said to you all yesterday" he stated running a hand through his hair "because . it was better to come from him . it wasn't my place to say anything . and I kept it a secret because I knew he didn't mean it" I replied still looking at the ground "sorry . I shouldn't have gone off like that" he said after a long bout of silence placing his hand on my thigh "I guess I was just .. Hell I don't now what I was doing all I was thinking about was losing dad" he said placing his head in his hands "he'll be fine" I said wrapping my arm around him and kissing his shoulder.  
  
"Did you find out what was going on?" Matt asked as Lauren walked towards him "yeah" she replied as he stopped her "what was it?" he questioned, "she just felt sick" she replied calmly "what did dad say to you guys?" he asked "its not my place to say" she replied looking away "Lauren" he pleaded "I cant Matt I promised . and I don't break promises" she said looking up at him with big brown eyes as he smiled slightly "fair enough . I respect that" he said kissing her forehead as she smiled happily and hugged him "hey just a question . are we . um " she paused trying to think of what she was trying to say "if you want to be" he replied as if reading her thoughts "well . ok .. Hey how'd you know" she said with a questioning look "cause I'm magic" he replied laughing slightly as she roller her eyes "in your dreams maybe" she joked as he poked his tongue out at her and she smiled "you are so childish" she stated trying not to laugh "nah uh you started it" he said acting like a 5 year old "stop it .. Your so embarrassing' she said laughing as she grabbed his arm and he swung her around connecting his lips with hers.  
  
"Where the hell are they" Mila said as she started to pace the waiting room with Adam watching on "Slow down Mila your going to wear a hole in the floor in a minute" he said as she stopped and looked at him before taking a seat next to him. "I hate this waiting crap," Mila said out loud as Adam chuckled slightly but quickly stopped when she looked at him and he smiled innocently before she got up an walked over to the vending machine digging in her pockets on her way. "Hey how come you guys are out here?" Matt asked as he and Lauren sat in the chairs next to Adam "apparently there doing some sort of assessment on your dad's condition" Adam replied as all there attention was directed at Mila who was now kicking the vending machine.  
  
"You want some help?" Matt asked as he walked over to her but she kept kicking it "Mila stop" he said pulling her away as he shook the machine and her chips fell down "what if they find something seriously wrong with him Matt what if.." She started to say as Matt looked up at her "there are no what if's Mila .. He's going to be fine nothings going to happen" he reassured her pulling her into his arms and hugging her close. "You ready to go back in?" I asked Jeff as he took a deep breath "not really but I guess iv got to sometime" he replied as I stood up and put my hand out for him to hold and he smiled slightly as he stood up and put his arm around my shoulders instead as we started to walk back in to the cold hospital. 


	20. Chapter 20

"HEY ALEX OVER HERE!!!!!" I yelled watching them as the walked off the plane "did someone call my name?" Alex asked looking around as Shane shrugged his shoulders "SHANE!!!" I yelled trying to get his attention "it's just fans don't look or we'll be here all day" Shane said as he handed Alex her bags "no it's not you idiot it's Hayley" Alex said rolling her eyes before heading in her direction as Shane sighed smiling as he watched her walk off. "Hey where's Amy?" I asked as I gave her a hug "well . she's bringing someone else with her" Alex replied winking as I smiled "are you serious . let the fun begin" I said smiling a devilish smile "so Shane what's new?" I asked on our drive home "not much" he replied looking out the window "not a big talker today then huh" I said as he smiled and flipped me off "thanks Shane I love you too man" I said blowing a kiss to him as Alex laughed.  
  
"So how's Gil?" Alex asked as we pulled into he driveway of her house "he's ok . they said they might even release him next week sometime which will be good" I replied helping her with there bags as Shane unlocked the front door "um HAYLEY!!" Shane yelled as I looked around the corner of the car and smiled "isn't he cute . that's your new friend" I said as Alex looked at me "nah uh no way" she said "oh come on he's a cute lil puppy dog how can you resist this face" I said picking up the puppy as she sighed "ok fine" she said giving in as I put the puppy back down and it ran straight to Shane "awww how cute see he likes you" I said smiled as Alex laughed "remind me to kill you later" she said smiling "sure not a prob" I replied laughing as I watched them walk into the house "see yah's at our place later" I yelled out the car window as I speed off back home.  
  
"Jeff have you seen my purple socks" Mila asked as she searched through the pile of washing that was on the back table "no" he replied walking past her "hey stop" she said walking over to him and lifting his pants up "you've got them on . you are such a pansy" she said shoving him "hey I was half asleep how was I to know a socks a sock" he replied defending himself "yeah right" she said rolling her eyes before walking away "what are you guys doing I can hear yo outside" I said walking though the front door "ask your wonderful boyfriend" Mila said as she walked past her "what have you done" I said as he threw his arms in the air "I didn't do anything .. I didn't know they were her socks" he said "so the big pink dots didn't give it away" I said trying not to laugh as he ripped them off his feat "fine I couldn't find any of my own" he admitted before laughing himself as I shook my head.  
  
"So did you pick up Alex, Shane and Amy?" Mila questioned sitting at the kitchen bench "nah just Shane and Alex" I replied knowing Mila was looking at me questioningly waiting for me to give her the goss "ok apparently she's bringing someone back with her" I said wiggling my eye brows as Mila smiled "gee I wonder who it could be" she said sarcastically "how wired is it but . like Matt is now with Lauren n Amy well "maybe" with Rob" I said "I know strange huh" she replied "what's strange?" Jeff asked as he rounded the corner "you are" Mila replied as he slapped her gently in the forehead "asshole" she said under her breath "heard that" he said as he walked round beside me "good" she replied poking her tongue out at him "where's Amy?" Jeff asked "not here" I replied washing up the last of the mugs that were on the sink "weren't you meant to pick her up from the airport?" he asked opening the fridge "yeah but she didn't show" I replied as he pored himself a glass of orange juice "what yah mean she didn't show" he said putting the cap back on the bottle "she didn't show . she's driving back and bringing someone with her" I replied as he smiled "Rob?" he asked "no idea but I'm guessing so" I replied as he left the room.  
  
"Are you going out riding with the boys today?" I asked Mila once I finished unpacking the shopping I had picked up on my way home from Alex and Shane's place "nah I don't ." but before she could finish there was a loud bang "what the hell was that?" I asked looking at her before we both rushed out to the back yard ""what was that?" Mila asked noticing Adam getting up off the ground "where's Jeff?" I asked as I couldn't see him anywhere "I don't know all I heard was a bang and I hit the ground" Adam replied as I scanned the big back yard that was full of dirt "JEFF!!" I yelled but there was no answer "where the hell is he" Mila said watching me as I started my trek through the yard dodging some of the many holes "Hayley down here" I heard a voice whisper as I looked down at the ground "are you ok?" I asked bending down "yeah I'm fine just need a little help" he said trying to climb out "Adam!!" I yelled as I grabbed Jeff's hand "ready ..1 .. 2 .. 3 .. Pull" Adam said as we pulled him up enough for him to free himself out of the hole.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" I asked as he collected himself off the ground "my breaks and steering wouldn't work so I bailed before it hit the wall and obviously kinda got stuck in the hole" he replied as I looked over at the bike the back wheel still spinning in the air "what were you using that one for anyway" I asked "cause I though I fixed it" he replied hobbling over to it picking it off the ground and wheeling it into the shed "what's wrong with your leg?" Mila asked, as he emerged "nothing" he replied trying to walk normally but stopping in pain "nothing my ass" she said as Adam walked over to help him inside "show me your leg" I said as he lifted his pants up "god Jeffrey what am I going to do with you" I said shaking my head "I got a few ideas" he replied smiling mischievously as I rolled my eyes and smiled continuing checking his now swollen knee.  
  
"Mila can you get me an ice pack" I yelled from the lounge room "and some band-aids" I added to the list as she rushed round for them "there's nothing wrong with it" he whined "ok he-man whatever you say . try and walk then" I said stepping back as he tried to sit up but failed "fine" he said as I wrapped the ice pack round his knee "rest it on this . and take these they help with the pain" I said handing him two white pills and a glass of water. "Howdy kiddies" Matt said as he and Lauren walked through the front door without even a knock "don't get up or anything bro" Matt said approaching Jeff who was sitting on the couch watching T.V 'I kinda cant" he replied tilting his head backwards so he could see them "what have you done this time" Matt asked "ah its just my knee nothing major" Jeff replied just as I walked into the room and I shook my head "and would you like to meet nurse Hayley" he added as I laughed slightly at his comment.  
  
"Hey ah where's Amy?" Matt asked "don't know probably in a car driving here as we speak .. Apparently she's bringing someone with her . my moneys on Rob but were not sure?" I replied as Lauren looked at the mention of her brother "who's bringing Rob here?" she asked quickly "Amy . we think" I replied "um . ok" she said "what?" Matt asked noticing she was holding something back "oh nothing I just didn't pick it" she lied but we all believed her "MILA!!" Matt yelled "hey settle" I said with my hands over my ears as he smiled "what" she yelled back from the top of the stairs "come here for a sec" he said as she charged down the stairs "do you know who Amy's bringing home?" he asked her as she shrugged "no . why do you always think I know these sort f things" she replied "cause you got big ears" he replied as she punched him in the arm "touch me and ill tell dad" she replied like a little kid "like that's going to stop me" he said punching her back "ouch" she said rubbing her arm giving him a glare. 


	21. Chapter 21

"So uh you ready?" Amy asked the passenger "I guess so it's just the guys" he replied as she smiled and got out of the car. "Amy's here" Mila whispered peeking through the curtains "oh my god" she mouthed as I rushed over to have a look "gosh you guys are stickybeaks" Matt said watching the pair "who is it?" Jeff asked from his position on the couch "oh not you too" Matt whined as Jeff smiled and shrugged his shoulders "quick, quick here they come" I said running from the window and jumping over the back of the couch "hey, hey careful" Jeff said as I nearly bumped his knee "sorry" I replied smiling as I kissed him "who is it?" he whispered as I laughed a lil "what? . Come on tell me," he said as I lowered my head so Amy couldn't see me when she walked in "Jay" I mouthed "who?" Jeff asked as I said it again "are you serious" he said as I nodded "wow . I would never have guessed" he said as I positioned myself so id have my head in his lap and my feet hanging over the other end of the couch "comfy now?" he questioned as I smiled "sure am" I said looking up at him.  
  
"Hello anyone home?" A voice called from the front door I couldn't help but let out a laugh as Jeff put his hand over my mouth "and what's so funny missy" Amy's head popped over the back of the couch causing me to laugh even harder "I'm sorry" I said finally composing myself "so where's your "friend"? I asked as she blushed "getting some stuff out of the car" she replied "oh . so ah who is it?" I asked again as she rolled her eyes "shut up you already know" she said shoving me "by the way what the hell have you done to yourself?" she asked referring to Jeff "just my dumb knee playing up" he relied as I looked at him "ok I fell in a hole" he admitted as Amy laughed "Amy go help him" I said pushing her away from the couch and leaning over the back of it waiting for Jay to walk in "HI JAY!!" I yelled just as he walked through he door receiving a glare from Amy "hey Hayley how are yah . Jeff" he said giving me a hug and Shaking Jeff's hand "in the wars I see" Jay commented pointing to Jeff's knee "yeah don't you start" Jeff joked as Jay smiled "so where are the others?" Amy asked 'there HIDING" I yelled "no where not .. We just like the closet" we heard a voice say as Amy opened the closet door causing both Lauren and Mila to fall out onto the floor "hi" Mila said innocently as they laid on the floor with Amy glairing down on them.  
  
"Welcome to the nut house" I said laughing "Jay what are you doing here man" Adam said giving his friend a hug "I came with Amy" he replied as Adam winked at him as Jay blushed "hey Lauren" Amy said waving her over "yeah" Lauren said once she got close enough "you haven't told them have you" Amy asked as Lauren shook her head "nope . and I'm not going to" she replied smiling "what are you guys talking about?" Matt asked as he came up behind Lauren and Amy gave them both a questioning glance "yes" Matt said knowing exactly what she was going to ask "I wasn't going to say a word" she said before turning round and walking back towards Jay and the others. "Stop jumping around" Jeff said pulling me back down on the couch "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I replied, "It's ok .. Can you help me up I think I might go lay down for a bit those tablets you gave me are making me sleepy" he said as I helped him up and to the bedroom "do you want anything else?" I asked as I helped him into bed "um . no just sleep" he replied as I smiled watching him snuggle up to the doona "ok if you want anything just call" I said kissing the top of his head before leaving the room.  
  
"Is he alright?" Matt asked as I walked out of the room "yeah the tablets I gave him are kicking in that's all" I replied smiling "so what's going on with you and Lauren?" I asked as he smiled "were taking it slow" he replied as I lent up against the wall "and?" I said urging him on "and nothing" he replied "she's really nice just don't break her heart" I said poking his nose before walking off leaving him to follow. "Are we going to have a big dinner thing tonight?" Mila asked from he position on the couch "yeah . maybe we could go out somewhere that would be nice" Amy said in agreement "well I don't think Jeff would be up too it" I added "well we could just stay here" Matt said "no I want to go out" Mila said "you guys go . I'm not really in the mood to go out anyway" I said "are you sure" he asked as I nodded "yeah I'm just not in the mood" I replied sitting down on the couch "ok well we'll see you when we get back I guess" Mila said as she gave me a hug before rushing out the door to join the others "are you sure you don't want too . he can look after himself you know" Matt said "yeah I'm sure" I replied as he too gave me a quick hug before leaving with the others.  
  
"Hey wake up sleepy head," I said as I gently climbed onto the bed and shook him "what time is it," he groaned as he stretched "6:30 . everyone's gone out for dinner so it's just you and me .. Do you feel like anything?" I said as he looked at me with sleepy eyes "I don't know yet" he replied, "ok . dose your knee feel any better?" I asked "kinda . I think maybe if I start walking on it now it might make it better . I only jarred it" he replied rubbing his face waking himself up "just don't rush it just in case it is serious" I said as he looked at me once again and smiled "your always worrying" he said cupping my face "well that's" me" I replied "and I wouldn't want you any other way" he said as I shuffled closer to him and kissed his red lips softly "are you going to get up at all?" I asked once we parted "no I think I might just stay here and sleep some more" he replied as I nodded "ok then . I'm going to be in the lounge room if you want me" I said before kissing him softly again and leaving the room.  
  
"Hey I just had the best idea" Mila practically shouted over the table that Adam and herself were sharing with Amy, Jay, Matt, Lauren, Alex and Shane "and what's that Mila" Amy questioned while watching Matt and Lauren trying to play footsies under the table "would you two stop" Adam said laughing at the pair "I recon all us girls should have like a girls only day . it'll give us a chance to get to know Lauren over there" Mila concluded as both Amy and Alex nodded in agreement "and then we can go and trash Mattie's place" Alex said smiling devilishly "oh no you wont" Matt quickly said causing Alex to laugh "hey it's my place too" Amy said "ha ha . so when shall we have this little get together . we'll have to tell Hayz when we get home it'll be so much fun" Mila said practically jumping out of her seat with excitement "oh yeah that would be so fun . speaking of which I haven't seen your house yet. well not properly anyway" Lauren said "Mathew you haven't given her the tour" Amy said shocked "no cause we've been staying at Jeff's" Matt replied "well I'll have to give you one. and by the way if I haven't commented already the new hairdo looks great" Amy said as Lauren smiled "thanks. wait till you see my new ring outfit" Lauren replied "did Hayley pick it out?" Alex asked as she nodded "yep we already know it's going to be something outrageous" Mila said smiling "but at least she has good taste so your safe" Amy finished as Lauren smiled before tucking into her food that the waitress placed in front of them all.  
  
"Hey stop it. your so not funny" Mila said shoving Matt away from her as the two of them made there way up the drive way with Lauren and Adam following and trying not to laugh "Mathew Moor Hardy" Mila said in an angry tone which soon turned to laughter "hay guys maybe we should be a bit quiet . they might be asleep" Adam said as Mila and Matt settled down "where's my key?" Mila asked no one in particular as she searched her pockets "here it is" Adam said pulling her keys out of his jeans pocket and handing them to her so she cold unlock the door, "Hayley?" Mila whispered as she entered the quiet house the only sound in the large house was the T.V "shhh she's asleep . go open there door and ill carry her in" Matt said in a whispered voice as Mila tiptoed down the hall and quietly opened there door without a sound as Matt lifted me up off the couch and carried me down to my room and placed me in the bed next to Jeff "what are yo doing" Jeff whispered groggily seeing Matt's shadow "I'm bringing her in . she was asleep on the couch" Matt whispered back as I squirmed under the covers "thanks man" Jeff said as he watched his brother leave before pulling the covers over us both.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Matt questioned as I walked out of the bedroom with a blanket wrapped around my shivering body "I cant sleep . I'm scared I'm going to kick his leg or something" I replied as I ventured into the kitchen and turned the jug on "how did I get in there anyway" I asked yawning as I did so "I carried you in you were asleep on the lounge" he replied as I grabbed two mugs down off the shelf "so what are you doing up anyway" I asked as he shrugged "couldn't sleep either" he replied "are you in with Lauren . or has she kicked you out onto the couch?" I asked smiling and taking a sip of my very hot tea "yeah and no she didn't kick me out thankyou" he replied as I giggled softly but quickly stopped when I heard someone coming "come back to bed" I heard Jeff's sleepy voice call as I turned around slowly trying not to spill my tea or drop the nice warm blanket that was still wrapped around me "ok be there in a sec" I replied as he stood there waiting "you have the blankets" he stated as Matt chuckled softly "ok ok I'm coming" I said waddling over towards him "night Matt" I said as I left the kitchen. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Morning . Matt wake up" I said shaking him "huh what's happened" he said quickly sitting up "what did you sleep out here for?" I questioned sitting on the floor in front of him "by the time I felt sleepy I didn't want to go in there and wake up Lauren" he replied as I smiled softly "awww how sweet" I said patting his head as he swatted my hand away "your really hooked on her aren't you" I said looking at him questioningly "maybe" he replied guarded "aw she's a nice girl I recommend you keep her Mr" I said poking him in the stomach "morning" a voice said interrupting our little talk "good morning" I replied watching Jeff hobble over to the couch and sitting down "what are you guys talking about?" he asked once settled "oh nothing in particular but L.." I started to say as Matt punched my arm "ouch" I said getting up and moving over to Jeff pretending to be hurt "asshole" Jeff said picking up the rolled up newspaper that was sitting on the table beside him and throwing it at his brother with a smirk "did the big meanie hurt you" Jeff said kissing my arm as I sat on the couch beside him and cuddled up to him "yes" I pouted "oh give me a bucket" Matt said as I started to laugh.  
  
"So hows your knee today Jeffrey?" Matt asked his younger brother "it's heaps better than yesterday . I think I might have just twisted it the wrong way or something . but walking on it's making it better" Jeff replied "how was dinner anyway?" He added just as I walked back into the room "really well and I have to warn you Hayley . the girls have some stuff in mind . it's kinda scary actually" Matt said as I sat back down next to Jeff "like?" I questioned "I don't know all I heard was we could have a "girls night" and then something about shopping" he replied as my eyes lit up "shopping" I said with excitement "oh no no no no no" Jeff said as I looked at him "yes yes yes" I replied as Matt laughed "oh don't you laugh man you haven't seen her with a credit card . oh but wait Lauren will need money" Jeff said as the smirk on Matts face disappeared "crap . nah she's not a shop a holic unlike SUM people I know" Matt concluded pointing a finger at me "hey I am not that bad" I said defending myself "oh yes you are" Jeff interrupted as I punched his arm "hey . remember who's got the money" he said as I cocked an eye brow "oh ok then come here" I said as he lent over towards me and I whispered something into his ear "oh ok well you can have the card" he said smiling brightly as Matt looked on shaking his head.  
  
"Morning all" Mila said as she descended the stairs "morning M" I said waving briefly at her before wrapping my arm back around Jeff's warm body "morning" she replied smiling as she jumped over the back of the couch and landing right on top of Matt "hey" Matt said trying to push her off but to no avail "so did you have "fun" last night Mattie?" Mila asked nudging her brother "what are you on about" he said as Mila wiggled her eye brows and laughing at her older brother "your no fun" she said finally shifting off hi and onto the space beside him "so what did you guys get up to while we were gone?" Mila asked changing the subject "nothing . Jeff slept and I watched T.V" I replied in a monotone voice "oh yay heaps of fun" Mila said in a sarcastic tone "yeah lots" I replied with a smirk as Jeff looked down at me "sorry I didn't mean to ruin your night you could have just gone yourself you know" Jeff said getting up in a huff and hobbling off down the hall and I followed leaving both Mila, Matt and now Lauren to watch us leave "what was all that about?" I questioned following him into the bedroom and shutting the door but he didn't answer "Jeff?" I said in a questioning tone as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window ignoring me "FINE!" I said leaving and slamming the door behind me before walking out the back door and slamming that too.  
  
"Whoa fight much?" Lauren questioned "that's just the warm up . they both got some bad tempers on em" Mila replied "really I wouldn't have picked Jeff to be short tempered" Lauren replied leaning over the couch and wrapping her arms around Matts strong neck "oh yeah" both Matt and Mila said in unison causing Lauren to laugh a little. "Hayley come back inside it's freezing out here" Mila pleaded as she stood at the back door "no" I replied sternly sitting on the back step shivering "please . come on you've got to be cold" Mila said as she grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and carried it out "or at least put this around you" she said handing it to me "you want to talk?" she asked breaking the long silence as I shook my head "no" before wrapping the blanket around myself "ok" Mila said as she stood up and went back inside to maybe try and negotiate with Jeff a truce between the two but Matt had already beaten her to it. "What the hells going on Jeff . what you just did was plain harsh she didn't mean anything by it" Matt said to his little brother who was still siting on the edge of the bed staring out the window "well are you going to answer me or are you going to go out there and talk to her?" Matt questioned as Jeff stood to his feat and turned round to face his older brother "well?" Matt asked sternly but no answer came as Jeff pushed past him and walked out the door.  
  
"Are you ok? . I told you something was wrong" Lauren said as Matt emerged from the room shortly after his brother "yeah I'm fine" he replied smiling softly as he walked up to her and gave her a hug "will they be ok?" came her next question as Matt looked out the back door at the pair sitting side by side in silence "yeah . they've been through worse there just so stubborn" Matt replied turning back to face her "come on I'm hungry ill make you breakfast" he said taking her hand in his and leading her down the hall and into the kitchen. I sat beside him in complete silence for at least fifteen minutes before deciding he wasn't going to say anything in the near future I stood up and went to walk back inside "Hayley" he called just before I got to the door "what?" I replied quietly "come sit down" he said patting the now empty space beside him "why so you can just ignore me again" I replied my eyes starting to well with unshed tears as he turned around "why did you snap Jeff I didn't mean anything by it" I added "I don't know . it was as if you were trying to make me feel guilty for you not going last night" he stated "I so wasn't . I didn't even want to go" I replied sitting down on one of the white Cain chairs that sat on the deck wiping a stray tear away "I'm sorry alright I over reacted. happy" Jeff said raising his arms in the air "no I'm not . your so pig headed" I replied looking anywhere but him "well so are you" he countered as I stayed quiet "come on just lets call a truce . please" he said standing in front of me with his arms spread open "fine whatever" I replied standing up and brushing past him but before I got to far he jumped me from behind and pulled me back towards him as I let out a laugh "see you couldn't stay mad for long" he said as I turned around "couldn't I" I replied with a raised eyebrow before giving him a peck on the cheek and walking inside.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Mila asked as I headed for the bathroom "yeah fine" I replied not stopping and continuing my journey towards the shower "Jeff" Mila said trying to corner him to find out what was going on "what" he replied "you guys ok?" she asked as nodded "I guess" he said before continuing his walk into the kitchen coughing so the occupants new he was coming and had time to straighten them selves up "Jefro" Matt said blushing as his younger brother walked in with a smirk on his face "Matt" he said nodding his head and sitting down at the kitchen table "so hows everything now?" he asked tentatively not sure on how he would react "ok" Jeff replied as Matt looked at him "seriously it is" Jeff added grabbing a bowel down off the shelf just as I walked in "do you want breakfast?" Jeff asked as I shook my head "no thanks" I replied as he shrugged and poured his cereal into the bowel before drowning it with milk "I think I might go for a run instead" I added as Lauren and Mila looked at me "want company?" they both asked "I don't care" I replied slipping my joggers on "ready" both the girls said as I stood up "have fun" Jeff said kissing my hand as I smiled sweetly before taking off out the front door with the other girls.  
  
"Where's Hayley?' Jeff asked seeing the girls walking thought the front door puffing "she's .. Still . running" Mila replied trying to catch her breath in between "really . oh ok" Jeff said sitting down on the couch "hey Lauren I was thinking we could go back to my place . just to get out of there hair yah know" Matt said quietly as Lauren nodded her head "ill just grab a quick shower and my stuff and we can go" she replied running off to the bathroom. "Oh your back" Jeff said turning around "thankyou captain obvious" I replied slipping my joggers off and trowing my sweaty towel at him "eww" came his reaction as I laughed slightly rolling my eyes as I walked into the kitchen "so where did you go for your run?" he asked following me in "just round" I replied stairing out the window and drinking the big glass of water "are you still pissed at me?" came his next question "a little but I'm over it" I replied putting the glass down and washing it up "prove it" he said with a mischevious grin on his face as I turned to face him "well" he said cocking an eyebrow as I stared deep into his green eyes before blowing him a kiss and walking away laughing at the disappointed expression on his face "oh nah you don't get away that easy" he said chasing after me and throwing me over his shoulder before carrying me into the bed room and shutting the door behind us.  
  
"Lauren?" Matt said in a questioning tone as Lauren looked at him a smile on her face "yeah" she replied "where did Hayley really go . cause I mean I know she didn't just keep running and running" he asked turning the corner and straightening the car up "I don't know" Lauren replied looking out the window "well .. Ok hows this if you cant tell ill just guess and you can nod or whatever cause then technically you wouldn't be lying" Matt said as Lauren looked at him once again and sighed in defeat "did she go see dad?" he questioned as Lauren reluctantly nodded "I see" he said before turning the car into his drive way and jumping out. "So um where did you really go for your run?" Jeff questioned as I laid there looking up at the ceiling "I went to see your dad" I replied knowing what his response was going to be and also knowing I was in for another fight "really . how come" came his next question "just to visit" I replied still avoiding eye contact "how come" he asked again pushing himself up so his head was above me and he was looking at me intently "because he called" I replied "ok what did he ask you to do?" Jeff asked gently cupping my chin so I couldn't look away as I sighed "just stuff nothing major . ok he wanted to talk to someone . he's lonely Jeff" I said searching he face for some sort of reaction but all he did was nod "your upset with me now aren't you" I said sitting up "no how could I be upset if my dad wanted to talk to you then that's good . I'm glad he trusts you" he said as I turned to face him "really your not angry or anything?" I asked surprised at his reaction "no I learnt my lesson last time . if my dad told you something and you don't feel I should know I respect that" he replied sitting up and coming face to face with me "good" I said smiling before kissing him deeply. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey dude . so um how was dad?" Mila asked as she came bounding into the kitchen "he's good" I replied concentrating on cutting the onions without crying, "are you ok?" Mila asked putting her hand on my shoulder as I scrunched my eyes up "yeah I'm fine . man these onions hurt can you finish" I said trying t hand her the knife "no way ill get Jeff to do it" she replied laughing as she watched me stumbling through the kitchen practically blind "what's the matter?" Jeff asked as he walked into the kitchen stopping me from crashing into a chair "I was trying to cut an onion without crying but it didn't work and now my eyes are stinging" I replied my hands covering them "well holding your hands over your eyes isn't going to help it's just going to make it worse . come run some water on them" he said guiding me over to the sink "and what are you doing" he said turning to Mila who was doing the same " I cant help it it's the damn onions fault" she said squeezing her eyes shut as Jeff laughed and dragged her over to the sink as well. "Hey Mila phone" I called placing the handset down on the bench as she raced in to pick it up "Hello .. Oh hi . no I don't think so I got to go bye" she said quickly hanging it up "what's all that about?" I questioned, as she looked up at me "nothing" she replied before rushing off "hey who was on the phone?" Jeff asked entering the kitchen "don't know . she's acting kind of strange" I replied peeking my head round the corner to see where she was as he snuck up behind me running his hands up my sides "hey" I said jumping slightly and turning around to face him "maybe it was one of her old friends" I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he shrugged "I doubt it they don't know my number . plus she doesn't talk to them anymore" he replied smiling "what are you up too" I asked with a raised eyebrow "who me .. Nothing" he replied still smiling "yeah right what have you done?" I questioned letting go of him "nothing I swear" he replied grabbing onto the top of my jeans stopping me from walking away "Jeff let go I got to hang the washing up" I said trying to pry his hand off "you can . you have to . um" his excuse was finally found when he pulled me in close and kissed me roughly "wow" I said gasping for air once we parted "um .. I .. I ..We'll finish this later" I managed to say still blown away by the kiss but quickly snapped out of my daze once I saw what Jeff had done to the backyard "JEFFREY!!" I yelled angrily "I just though id . um make um a new jump" he replied quietly as I glared at him "look at the closes they WHERE white not look at them" I said pointing to the now completely mud covered clothes "sorry" he said with puppy dog eyes "it's ok" I said giving him a hug "now you can re-wash them all . have fun" I said letting him go and patting him on the back smiling brilliantly before walking back inside. "OH MY GOD JEFF!!! . THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" I screamed as Mila rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about "WATCH OUT!!" I yelled as she screeched as quickly jumped up on top of the kitchen table "HOLY SHIT!!" she yelled watching the slithery creature make it's way over towards us "Hayley climb up onto the bench quick" Mila instructed "I cant get up" I said trying to lift myself up but every time my arms gave way "Hayley quick" Mila said again as I finally pulled myself up "JEFF!!!" Mila yelled, about 5 seconds later a loud thud of motorbike boots could be heard through the house "what!" he said slightly annoyed "what are you both doing?" he asked puzzled "Jeff .. There's a .. A.. Snake . GET IT AWAY!!" I yelled as he rushed over to see "don't move ill be back" he instructed as I nodded and sat still awaiting for his return. "What's taking him so long?" Mila asked as she watched the creature disappear under the table beneath her "where is it?" he questioned quietly walking into the room shovel in hand "under the table" Mila replied as he made his way towards her locating the snake he lifted the shovel up into the air before bringing it down killing the snake instantly. "Are you guys ok?" he questioned helping me off the bench as I nodded "I mush have disturbed it when I was digging" he said "I thought you were messing around until it moved when I went to pick it up" I said "it didn't bite you or anything did it?" both Mila and Jeff asked in unison "no" I replied "what's going on?" a still half asleep Adam asked making his way down the stairs "nothing . everything's ok now" Mila replied walking over towards him leaving both Jeff and myself alone in the kitchen "are you sure it didn't get you" he asked again as I nodded "I'm sure . I think I moved too fast for it to get me" I replied slightly laughing as he smiled "Hey Mila!!" I yelled up the stairs hearing no response I quickly gave up and wandered down the hall and out the back door "Why so glum?" Jeff asked as I walked out and sat on the edge of the porch "I'm board" I replied bluntly "see if Mila wants to go shopping or something" he said leaning in the edge of the deepish hole as I sighed "she's busy" I replied leaning against the hard brick wall "well what do you want to do?" he asked pulling himself out and brushing himself off "you" I replied smartly causing him too laugh "good answer" he said still laughing as he walked towards me "I don't know what I want to do . might just go for a walk or something" I said taking his hand and standing up "can I come?" he asked as I wrapped my arm around his strong neck "I thought you were too caught up in digging your hole" I replied looking deep into his green eyes "I was but . I want to spend some time with you before we go back to work" he said as I smiled "your such a sweetie" I said kissing his soft lips "I know I do try" he said once we pulled apart "dork" I said slapping his arm "I'm so abused" he stated as I laughed and walked away leaving him with a sad look on his face "well are you coming" I asked smiling as he raced through the house after me. "Whoa!! .. Watch it" Mila said falling back into Adam "sorry M . were just" I tried to say between giggles "we'll e back" Jeff said carrying me out the door still laughing "what's the go with that?" Adam asked as Mila shrugged "they happy couple are back" she said laughing slightly as Adam looked on confused. "Hey Hayley can I ask you something?" Mila asked sitting beside me on the couch where I was reading a magazine "sure go ahead" I replied still flicking through the pages "well what would you do if Jeff were to ask you to marry him?" She asked out of the blue "OH MY GOD DID?" I practically screamed before realizing "did Adam ask you?" I finished "no . no he didn't" she replied as I sighed, "well why did you ask?" I said questioningly as she shrugged "don't know just wanted to know . cause you know . ah never mind don't know what I'm talking about anymore" Mila said getting up "Mila .. Tell me" I said watching her "I just thought id ask there's really no reason . just my own curiosity" she replied sitting back down "well I really don't know what id say I mean I can tell you id say yes now but you know when he asks me or if he dose I could say hell yes or no. I mean I really don't know either," I said as we both laughed, "What would you say if Adam asked you?" I questioned as she sank back in the lounge "I don't know either I mean we've only been going out like a month but I mean .. I don't know either" she said as I smiled "well I guess were not meant to know hey . other wise where's the fun in that . there'd be no suspense" I said as we both laughed. "What you guys talking about?" Jeff asked as he walked in scratching his head "jewellery" Mila replied smiling "Jeff!! Your walking dirt in again" I whined as he threw his arms up in a mock protest "you could have at least shaken yourself before you cam in" I added as he rolled his eyes "first the washing now the carpet . your in for it now bro" Mila said shaking her head as Jeff flipped her off "hey not necessary" I said grabbing his finger as Mila laughed "don't encourage him Mila" I said trying to sound stern "yeah don't encourage me" Jeff repeated causing the laughter I was trying to hold in break out. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Hayley. can you drive me into town?" Mila asked as I looked at her questioningly "why do you want to go into town. plus cant Adam take you?" I replied as she sat down at the table with a sigh "no reason" she replied as I looked at her knowingly "is something wrong?" I asked moving over to sit opposite her "nothing.. Just wanted to go into town.since I haven't been there for ages" she replied "you go into town you don't come home" Jeff said emerging from the darkness that he was hiding in "Jeffery" I said standing up shocked at his statement "stay out of this" he said looking at me before focusing back on Mila "like I said you go into town you don't came back..cause if your going in there to see those stupid no hopers. I'm not helping you out this time" he said as Mila stood up glaring at him with unshed tears in her eyes "I'm not going into see them Jeff.but if that's all you think of me.. Maybe I should just leave anyway" she replied throwing the chair backwards and running out of the room and straight out the front door.  
  
"Why did you have to go do that" I said as he looked at me "you don't know anything. just stay out of it Hayley" he said before walking out of the room and out the back door slamming it hard behind him causing me to jump. "What's going on?.where's Mila?" Adam asked walking down the stairs "I.. I .. She went out maybe you could catch her" I said as he looked at me questioningly "you ok?" he asked walking over towards me "yeah fine... Look go get her before she gets too far" I said as he nodded and walked out the front door after Mila as I stood in the kitchen watching Jeff out the window.  
  
Bout and hour later Mila returned with Adam in toe "you ok?" I asked as she gave me a weak smile and walked up the stairs. "Where's Jeff?" Adam asked after we had dinner "probably still down the back.. I don't know. I'm not feeling too good I think I might go to bed early" I replied as he nodded "guess ill do the washing up" he said quietly to himself smiling when he saw Mila walking towards him "you alright?" he asked as she nodded and wrapped her around him "I'm glad you were here. I really do love you, you know" she said softly looking up at him "and I love you" he said kissing the top of her head "maybe we should find somewhere of our own" he said out of the blue as Mila looked up at him surprised "well I mean Hayley and Jeff need there space and well with me living in Canada. its too far away from everything you love.. So I've been thinking.. How bout we find a place round here" he added as Mila smiled a little "are you asking me to move in with you Copeland?" she said as he laughed "yes I am Hardy" he replied as she smiled brightly "yeah maybe. can we talk bout it later" she said hugging him as he nodded "sure.. Hey why don't you go upstairs and ill be there in a sec.. Going to wash these up for Hayz" he said as she let him go "is she ok?" she asked as Adam shrugged "don't know she's gone to bed.. Wasn't very talkative.. You saw her," he said as Mila sighed, "I know.I just hope my Brother doesn't push her too far. I mean I'm use to it.Hayley isn't.. Come on we can do the washing up tomorrow," she said taking him by the hand as they headed up the stairs.  
  
I rolled over looking at the clock and sighing noting that it was 2am and Jeff still hadn't come inside, getting out of bed and looking out the window I could see him heading into the house his body illuminated by the soft moonlight. Hearing the back door open I quickly scrambled back into bed and pretended to be asleep as he entered the room, but instead of climbing into bed he removed his pillow from his side and I slowly rolled over only to see his retreating back as he left the room with a arm full of blankets and walked straight back out the backdoor gently shutting it on his way out. Watching him from the window as he entered into his little studio. "That's it," I said to myself as I scrounged around in the dark looking for my slippers and a jacket but only able to find my slippers before walking out of the room and down to the tiny shed.  
  
"Jeff" I asked tentatively knocking on the door causing it to open a little as I stood out in the cold shivering "Jeff?" I asked again before he finally came to the door and opened it fully looking down at me "ccccaan ii cccome iiin" I asked stuttering as my body shook in the icy wind "yeah quick.your freezing" he said pulling me inside and wrapping a blanket around my still shivering body "why did you come out here?.you should have just stayed inside" he said taking a seat back at his desk and continuing write in his book "I came to talk" I replied hearing him sigh "I don't want to talk right now ok" he said as I sat down on the couch "fine ill just wait till you do" I replied laying down "Fine" he said swivelling around in his chair to look at me "why are we fighting" I asked tears welling up in my eyes "Hayley.damn don't cry...Please" he said as the tears started to run freely "I cant help it" I replied as he got up and walked over to me "you just snapped and you always take it out on me afterwards.I cant do it anymore Jeff" I said wiping my face as he looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to blow up like that..It's just Mila. after everything that Matt and I have done to get her out of that bad group of friends she was associated with and then all the time we spent helping her back onto her feet.she still wants to go back there" he replied putting his head in his hands "I didn't realise I was putting so much stress onto you.. I'm sorry baby.. I love you," he added wiping the few stray tears away from my eyes as I lent my head into his hand as he smiled a little "are we ok?" he asked as I looked into his deep green eyes and lightly nodded "but you really shouldn't be apologizing to me.you should be talking to Mila" I said softly as he stood up and walked back over to his table shaking his head "not yet" he said continuing to write as I stood up and placed the blanket in the couch "fine.well when you decide ill be inside" I said walking over to the door "your not going back waring that.put my jacket on" he said as I shook my head "no..Im fine" I said opening the door and starting the long dark trek back inside.  
  
"Hayley what are you doing?" Mila asked walking into the kitchen where I was getting a glass of water "nothing I don't feel too good" I said taking a deep breath and washing my face free of tears "you don't look so good...Maybe you should lay down" she suggested sleepily as I nodded "you want me to go get Jeff?" she asked as I crawled into bed shaking my head "nah I'm fine.honestly" I replied as she smiled softly "ok well if you need anything just yell out ok" she said standing up and turning the light off as she left. "Morning Jeffrey" Mila said as she walked into the kitchen only to be greeted with an unexpected hug from her brother "whoa" she said taken back "look I'm sorry for blowing up at you yesterday but when I heard you say u wanted to go down town.I just thought the worst of you and I shouldn't have" he said letting her go as she smiled "that's right you shouldn't have.I wasn't going into town to meet up with them..I was going in to town to buy something for your birthday" she said as he looked down at the floor "Jeff next time listen before you judge" she added as he looked up smirking "you sound like Matt" he commented as a shocked look took over Mila's face "oh my god quick slap me" she said as he laughed.  
  
"Hay where's Hayley I haven't seen her all day" Jeff said looking around "she was up early this morning saying she felt sick.maybe she's still in bed.why don't you go check" she said pushing him out of the kitchen "god ok I can take a hint you know" he said Turing and walking down the hall and into his bedroom. "Hayz.you awake?" he asked approaching the bed quietly "well I am now" I replied groggily rolling over avoiding the light shining in from the tiny crack in the curtains "sorry.Mila said you weren't feeling too good" he said slipping his shirt off "I'm feeling ok now.I had a major headache tho" I replied as he crawled in beside me forcing me to roll in towards him "I love you so much you know that" he whispered as I nodded my heavy head before falling asleep again only to wake up five hours later alone in the big bed.  
  
"Sleeping beauties risen finally" Mila said as I smiled slightly before flopping down sleepily beside her and using her arm as a pillow "you feeling any better?" she asked as I nodded "yeah ...My headaches gone" I replied as she smiled "hey where's Jeff?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the lounge room with us "went to go get some vids" she replied as I smiled "please tell me you told him to get Dude where's my car" I said as she rolled her eyes and nodded "you've seen that movie like 20 million times already why do you have to keep getting it?" she asked as I smirked and dropped down onto the floor spreading myself out "cause it never gets old.and just keeps getting funnier and funnier" I replied "dude only you could get away with staying in your pj's all day" she commented as I looked down at myself smiling "what can I say. its comfy.. Oh leave me alone" I replied poking my tongue out at her just as Jeff and Adam walked through the front door.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jeff asked handing the bag full of videos to Mila who immediately went through it and pulling out her video and quickly placing into the DVD player as Jeff sat down on the floor resting my head in his lap as I smiled "have you made nice with Mila?" I asked quietly as he nodded "yeah were all sorted now" he replied as I smiled "good" I replied, "Shhhhh. were trying to listen here" Mila said "hush yourself.what movie is it anyways?" I asked as she smiled "Crazy Beautiful" she replied as I sat up "awesome I like this movie" I replied grabbing the cover and laying back down. "Hello hello hello" Matt said as he burst through the front door only to be met with SHHHH from both Adam and Jeff "righto what are we Shhhing about?" he asked as both boys pointed down to the two sleeping ladies as Matt nodded smirking as he looked down at Hayley and Mila who looked so peaceful "don't even think about it" Jeff said knowing what was going through his brothers mind "hey I was only going to do this" he said moving to quick for Jeff to catch him as he poured what was left of his bottle of water onto Hayley who sat up quickly in shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Mila asked sitting up sleepily hearing the short screech come from Hayley "what the fuck was that for" I yelled angrily standing up "just getting a little bit of payback since you were the one who tipped the bucket of water over me that morning in the hotel" he said smiling as I looked over at Jeff who at that point was trying to sneak away "you are such a dib-a-dobber" I said shaking my head "yeah we'll he hurts" Jeff whined as I rolled my eyes "hey it was only a few drops of water no big drama" Matt said as I glared at him before pushing past him and storming down to my room slamming the door hard behind me "well isn't she a grumpy- guss today" he commented as Jeff shook his head at his older brother before braving his own life and heading down the hall.  
  
"That was a bit slack Matt" Lauren said as Matt pulled her onto his lap "slack!. she was the one who dumped a whole bucket of water over me..Cold water might I add.that wasn't even two drops," he argued as Lauren laughed shaking her head "yeah but what did you do to her to deserve it" she said looking at him knowingly as he sunk down in the seat further "yeah that's what I thought" she added as he pulled her over the lounge laughing. "Sorry I tried to stop him" Jeff said walking into the room just as I was getting changed "doesn't matter.I guess it was time to get out of my pjs anyway" I said looking over my shoulder at him as he smiled "I kinda liked you in your pjs.very sexy" he said as I laughed slightly pulling on one of my old shirts "yeah only cause they were your boxers" I said turning around to face him smirking as he wrapped his arms around me hugging me close "I'm sorry about the way I acted last night" he said as I pulled away "Jeff you've already apologized and all is forgiven.just forget about it ok" I whispered pushing myself up on my tippee toes and kissing him softly as he wrapped his strong arms around me picking me up off the ground.  
  
"I guess we should go back out huh" he said after placing me back down on the ground as I looked up at him speechless "that good huh" he said noticing as I nodded blushing slightly as he kissed my cheek before dragging me out "Jeff come here for a sec" I said stopping him half way down the hall and pulling him back towards me kissing him deeply again and pulling away smiling and licking my lips before slapping him on the ass leaving him in the state I was previously in "oh no" he said rushing up behind me and throwing me over his shoulder spanking my butt as he carried me into the lounge room, Mila laughed as she watched Lauren slap Matt on the arm forcing him to apologize for what he did earlier "Sorry Hayley" he said as Jeff swung me around so I could see Matt "its cool.I still got you better anyways" I said sticking my tongue out as Matt looked at Lauren in a "I told you so" kinda way "fine want to be like that. little bro give me a hand" Matt said as Jeff swung around shaking his head "oh no I'm so not in on this" he said as I pinched his butt "CHICKEN!" I yelled as he looked at Matt smirking "I take that back" he said as Matt smiled bending down so he was level with me "pay back time missy" he said as my eyes grew wide "no no.its like 20 degrees out ill freeze like an ice cube.Matt no.come on guys.I'm sorry" I said trying to squirm out of Jeff's grip.  
  
"Come on please not the pool" I said still squirming as I grabbed onto the waist band of Jeff's pants holding on for dear life "ok she said sorry I think we've got what we want now" Jeff said as Matt looked at him shaking "dude your so weak and for that.you can both go in the drink" he replied pushing both Jeff and myself into the freezing water "WHOLY SHIT..MATT YOU BETTER START RUNNING!!" I yelled gasping for air as Matt laughed "you should see the look on your face" he said pointing and laughing before Lauren smirked and pushed him in "oh what were you saying Mathew" I said smartly as Jeff swam over to me "hey don't try and suck up you were a partner in crime pal" I said as he laughed and I pounced on him causing an all out wrestling match in the pool.  
  
"Give me your hand" Jeff said as he pulled me out of the pool and wrapping a nice warm towel around me "where's my towel?" Matt said pouting as Lauren rolled her eyes and pushed him back in as everyone laughed "here" she said giving in as he climbed out of the pool for a second time smirking "no.please don't throw me in please" she pleaded as he shook his head grabbing her and giving her a nice big wet hug "Mathew your freezing" she squealed as he laughed grabbing the towel off the fence and wrapping around the two of them "hey Bags the shower first!" Matt yelled letting go of Lauren "oh hell no" Jeff yelled back grabbing my hand and rushing me into the house shutting the bathroom door in Matt's face as I laughed "I'm so cold I cant believe you guys through me in the pool you meanies" I said starting to strip myself out of the soaking wet clothes and Jeff the same "hey I wasn't going to throw you" he said as I jumped into the shower immediately turning on the steamy hot water "you know I'm so glad you got one of them two ended showers" I said as he climbed in behind me turning his side on laughing as I felt his arms wrap around my bare waist "lets run the hot water out on him" he said a mischievous grin on his face as I giggled slightly "they'll hear us" I replied as he hugged me close "no not that way.we'll save that for later" he said as I whirled around kissing him softly before relaxing in his arms letting him hold me. 


End file.
